Arthur:Perspectives
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: DON'T JUDGE BY CHAPTER 1. This story features a ton of couple pairings and characters. This was originally my first ever fanfiction! I deleted the old story on my old account Arthur101SueEllen. So this will be a 50 chapter story. Unlike before I won't upload all the chapters in one week. That kept it from being seen by a lot of people. Anyways please REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:** Hey Everyone. You may have seen this story posted by Arthur101SueEllen about two years ago. Well I am Arthur101SueEllen. I decided to delete that old one and repost it. Instead of all the chapters being put out in one week I will update this slowly. The old story has been deleted since there can only be one of a story on this site at once. Most of you have never read this. This is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoy! This is unedited from the original._

* * *

INTRODUCTION: Hey Everyone. I decided to write an Arthur FanFic. I have seen a lot of episodes… Most being from my younger years but I have seen a few recently as well. Hopefully this story is pretty good and keeps to the character of the show to a good degree. If you like it leave a comment saying you like it and if you don't then comment saying you don't like it (but in a good manner rather then a mean one )… This story is based on romance and Perspective of different characters ( All my perspective because I have no idea what they would think 100 percent but yeah…) .. Anyways I will be posting more then one chapter. Each Chapter should be about 1000 words but could be more or less. I have about 20,000 words written so far and will be posting about one chapter a day. This is my FIRST Arthur fanfic and FIRST Fanfic on this site (or any really)… Let me know what you think. I will also consider suggestions that you all provide.

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE:

Arthur was feeling pretty anxious lately. Whenever he saw a girl he started feeling all weird. It was like his eyes were being magnetized towards any female that came close to him. He didn't really know what it meant and he didn't know how to handle it. And the worst thing was worrying that someone would notice that he was acting odd.

Arthur got packed up and was ready to go to school now. On his way out to the family car he started thinking. He noted he was not attracted to his mom or his sister yet he was fairly attracted to some of the girls at his school. Why was it that this was happening to him? Last week everything was ok. He never looked at any girl any way aside from just recognizing them and hanging out sometimes. He contemplated the whole way to school.

Arthur arrived at school and was thankful there were no girls around yet.. Just Buster. "Hey Arthur" said Buster. "Hey" Said Arthur. "Did you see the latest episode of Bionic Bunny?" Asked Buster. "No. I had to catch up on some homework. My mom kind of made me do it" Said Arthur. " You missed out" Said Buster. " Bionic Bunny got captured my Ms Mystique. She put him under a spell called an allure and made him do whatever she wanted". Arthur kind of froze and thought about that for a minute before heading to class with Buster.

Arthur tried to pay attention in class but he kept looking over to Sue Ellen. He was thinking how nice she looked in the sweater he had made fun of her wearing just recently. He was noticing her hair's unique style and he skin's tone and complexion. He decided she looking nothing like a dog at all and had no idea how he thought she did before.

After class Arthur decided he should ask Buster what he though. Buster was always a good friend and could be trusted to keep an important secret… at least Arthur hoped so. It was so embarrassing that only Arthur's best friend could help. "Buster…" Arthur said. "Yes?" said Buster. "Is it weird to think a girl looks pretty?" said Arthur just getting it out there bluntly. "What do you mean" asked Buster. "Actually I guess I have noticed that some girls actually look pretty good and I don't know if that is normal" admitted Arthur. "Oh" said Buster waiting a second "Yeah that's normal. It means you're growing up. My mom has told me that all boys eventually start looking at girls as they get older and then they become men and get married. Its normal". "Alright" said Arthur feeling a bit better but still not sure of himself. Then he asked "Do you look at girls Buster?" but Buster was on his was to his moms car that has just pulled around. "Yeah" Said Arthur "There is nothing wrong with looking at a girl".

Arthur waited for his dad to pick him up from school. He needed to use the bathroom and headed back inside. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself and went back outside. He saw Sue Ellen who had taken off her coat to show a more revealing shirt. Arthur kept on looking and had his eyes all over her body. His eyes stopped at her butt. He couldn't stop staring at her butt. "Hi Arthur" said Sue Ellen not noticing Arthur looking at her butt and Arthur ran… He went in the building. Arthur thought to himself: What am I doing? How can I look at a girls butt and like it? I must be going crazy. He realized he wanted to put his hands on her butt and he felt even more like a freak.

Arthur slowly calmed down and then went back outside. Sue Ellen was still there. Arthur wanted to hide but he had to wait for his dad to pick him up and ride him home. Arthur caught himself looking at Sue Ellen's Butt again. He thought it look nice and round and pretty big. Arthur couldn't help it. He took his hand and slapped Sue Ellen's butt. She made and "oh" sound like she was surprised and turned and looked at Arthur very confused. Arthur stopped for a second and then said " Ha ha you have a big butt" pretending to bully her like he did last week. Sue Ellen opened her mouth and ran off back into the school maybe even crying. Arthur felt horrible. He turned and saw his dad's car finally in the distance.

"Everything ok Arthur?" asked Arthur's Dad. "Yeah" said Arthur "Everything is fine dad". On the way home Arthur felt horrible. He decided he'd just have to tell Sue Ellen the truth.

The next day Arthur was in class. He saw Sue Ellen but didn't look at her in the way he did yesterday. He was feeling sorry for what he had said and done to her and he decided to talk to her right after class so that he could make things right. Until then he would just have to put up with another lesson from Mr. Ratburn.

The day was long and hard for Arthur but when class was over he followed Sue Ellen out and ran up to her when noone was around. He was determined to end this now and fix things. "Sue Ellen please wait a minute" and to his surprise she stopped and turned to him. It was his time to finish this even though he could see she had a face that hated his soul.

Arthur went up to Sue Ellen. She paused and looked at him saying nothing. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I actually think you're really cool and… Well I think you're pretty and I like the way your butt looks. I know it's weird and I don't know why I feel that way. I'm sorry I hurt you. Really." Said Arthur. Sue Ellen just stared at him with an expression he thought was confusion. Then she ran off. "Wait" said Arthur but she had already gotten away from him.

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	2. Chapter 2

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE:

Sue Ellen was having a great day. Her parents had been very nice to her lately and she was looking great in her sweater that Arthur was not teasing her about any longer. She honestly couldn't handle the cute boy calling her an ugly mutt. It had really hurt her and she was very pleased when he had apologized to her. It meant that not only did she not have to switch classes but she also was able to stay close to Arthur and remain his friend. It seemed he was a good guy after all and not a horrible bully.

In class Mr. Ratburn was teaching the class about philosophy and diverse perceptions of different peoples around the world. It was pretty interesting actually and Sue Ellen was paying attention. She enjoyed learning about interesting thing and different ideas.

Sue Ellen felt eyes on her. She looked around and Arthur was looking at her. He was looking at her but not at her face. She felt he was staring at her butt. Why would Arthur be looking at her butt? After a few moments she said "Hey Arthur" and he seemed to freak out a bit. Maybe he was looking at her butt… but why? Before she could get a chance to inquire Arthur was running away into the school. Sue Ellen said "Arthur?" but he didn't hear her.

Sue Ellen was still waiting for her ride and thinking about Arthur. Why had he done that? Did he like the way her butt looked? She had head about boys getting attracted to girls around her age. The reason she knew this is because Sue Ellen was attracted to Arthur. She felt he was nice and cute aside from being a jerk sometimes like before with her sweater before he apologized. Suddenly she felt her butt being smacked. "Oh" she said in shock having never expected that to happen. Then she looked and heard Arthur saying "ha ha you have a big butt". Sue Ellen felt her face turning red in both embarrassment and anger. Arthur sounded exactly like he did when he made fun of her sweater. She ran away from Arthur not wanting to see his evil face again. How could she have thought he was cute and nice when he treats her so horribly all the time?

Sue Ellen went into the bathroom and sat down for a few minutes feeling like crying. After a bit she knew she had to go back outside and get her ride to go home. She walked slowly outside and let out a held in breath when she saw that Arthur was nowhere near her.. In fact he was gone. She assumed his mom or dad had already picked him up. Sue Ellen waiting about 5 more minutes until her mom came to pick her up. Her mom asked how her day was and thankfully Sue Ellen had had enough time to calm down and say "fine". Her mom didn't notice that Sue Ellen was still a bit upset from the Arthur incident.

That night Sue Ellen was in the bathroom. She was looking at her butt. It wasn't huge. She did have a decently sized butt but it wasn't huge. She had been thinking about what Arthur said and how he had been staring. Why would he be staring at something he didn't like and why would he touch her butt if he thought it was gross? He had to like the way her butt looked. She thought about the odd places on Arthur she felt looked nice like his face and between his legs when we was sitting. She never was obvious enough to stare though. Maybe boys like the way that a girl's butt like. Her mom and dad had told her it was normal to look at people you like and that getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend was ok and not to worry about cooties… which were just made up anyways. Sue Ellen decided that it was ok if he liked her but smacking her butt and hurting her feelings were not. For now she was going to give Arthur the cold shoulder.

The next day Sue Ellen went to class and sat down. She was early enough to be one of the first people in class but not the only one. She wouldn't have to worry about Arthur sneaking up on her or saying anything…At least she hoped he wouldn't say anything to embarrass her. When Arthur did get in class Sue Ellen avoided him but she could tell he was looking at her from time to time. His face looked like he was sad about something. Maybe he was sorry for what he had said to her the other day. Sue Ellen wondered if he was just being a bully or if he had a crush on her. She couldn't pay any attention in class all day long.

After class Sue Ellen was going to wait for her ride and ignore Arthur. She noticed the moment she started to head out of class Arthur followed her. After a bit Arthur called out to her "Sue Ellen, Please Wait". Sue Ellen stopped and looked back at him angrily. Arthur apologized and told Sue Ellen that he did indeed like the way her body looked. She was really surprised. Arthur just looked at her and Sue Ellen felt suddenly shy. She ran off and ignored Arthur as he called out for her to wait.

On her way home Sue Ellen Though about Arthur. She though about how he was cute and how he liked her but she also thought about how he was rude and inconsiderate and how he had smacked her on her butt like he could touch or hit her whenever he wanted. She didn't know what to think….

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	3. Chapter 3

BUSTER'S PERSPECTIVE

"Wow" Exclaimed Buster. Ms Mystique had captured Bionic Bunny on television and she was about to finish him off. Buster was enthralled with the exchange between Ms Mystique and Bionic Bunny. How Mystique had been so nice and charming to Bionic Bunny until he leaft his guard down and then she trapped him in a hollow globe that resembled the Earth. The reason was both to trap Bionic Bunny and also to make him watch as Earth was taken over by Mystique. Bionic Bunny then told Mystique how much she had meant to him and she eventually changed her mind right before she was going to take over the world. Bionic Bunny was let go and Mystique disappeared after giving him a brief kiss while he was being unshackled.

Buster had sometimes fantasized about girls in his spare time or randomly even. The episode of Bionic Bunny had made him think about that again. He wondered if he would ever get a kiss… He wondered if a girl would some day trap him in a dungeon and do evil things to him. Buster had always thought it was normal to have friends with both girls and boys but he thought about girls in a different way and sometimes it scared him. Buster decided to ask his mom about the episode of Bionic bunny so that he could ask his question while referring to Bionic Bunny as a guise to hide himself.

Buster went up to his mom and explained about that happened in the episode. "So is it normal for boys to like girls mom?" asked Buster. "His mom replied with "Oh yes Buster. That is perfectly normal. All boys eventually grow up to find a girlfriend and then get married and start a family of their own. Some day you will too but that is going to be a long time from now. Until then just know that I love you and support you all the way Buster". "Thanks mom" Buster said happily. That resolved some fears he had had for a while.

The next day Buster and Arthur were walking together. Buster was telling Arthur all about last night's Bionic Bunny because Arthur had missed it. After classes were over Arthur asked if it was normal to find girls attractive. Buster told Arthur about what his mom had said and was happy to see that Arthur seemed to be in a better mood after. Buster also heard the part where Arthur mentioned that he liked a certain girl or was attracted to females and Buster couldn't help but think and ask himself …. Who was it that Arthur liked? He was about to ask just when his mom showed up. He quickly got in the car and left with him mom because she had an appointment to be at. "Later Arthur" he said as he closed the door. He thought he heard Arthur saying something but he had already started on his way.

Buster's mom had a phone call and when it was done she said to Buster" I am sorry Buster but I was just told from my boss that this is a personal meeting… Personnel only. I'm going to have to drop you off at the park for a bit". Buster replied "But mom can't you take me to Arthur's place?" and his mom said "No Sweetie… That is a bit out of the ways right now. I'll come pick you up in a bit". So Buster's Mom dropped him off at the park.

Buster was all alone at the park by himself. His mom was a great mom but she never considered if aliens or giant monsters could just come and abduct him at any point because with noone else around it would be the perfect time for a monster to come and take advantage of him because he knew too much. Anyways Buster played on the little play set that was deployed on the sand. Then he saw that he was not alone. There was another person there. It was Molly Macdonald.

Buster looked at her and found that he was attracted to her. She was pretty and she was definitely cool. She used to be mean but now she is nicer and that made her a pretty cool girl and she was pretty cute and liked cool things. She wasn't a girly girl either and Buster liked that. He was wondering what she was doing out there by herself at the park. Maybe her mom had a meeting that she needed to attend to as well. Buster hadn't really talked to Molly as a friend before so he decided it may just be his chance right now.

Buster got up and said "Hi Molly" kind of timidly. She looked at him and said "Hi". Buster asked "So what are you doing here?". Molly said " This is the place I was bullied when I was younger. I like to come here to remind myself that I am better then that now and that I won't hurt anyone or let them be hurt either." "That's cool." Said Buster " I am just here while my mom is at her meeting. Would you like to hang out a bit?" "That's ok" Said Molly " I really just want to reflect right now. Maybe some other day. I just want to think a bit is all". "Oh ok" said Buster. He left her to her own and wondered if he had bothered her and if she wanted to be his friend. She did seem sincere. Buster made a promise to himself to hang out with her at some other point in time in the future. For now he just looked at her and waited for his mom to finish her meeting

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	4. Chapter 4

MOLLY'S PERSPECTIVE

Molly had turned a new leaf. She was done being a bully. How things had gotten so bad that she could lash out at anyone and be so cruel was beyond her. She thought it had to do with her being bullied when she was younger and she didn't want that for her brother any anyone ever again. She felt that sometimes she let out a crude comment or said something not too nice. It was hard just changing over night but she was doing a lot better then how she was before.

Everyday for a while Molly had been visiting the park where she had first been bullied and started her own campaign to be a Tough Customer. She had thought that being the toughest would prevent anyone from being able to hurt her but now she wanted to be nicer. Ever since her little brother tried to bully that one girl Molly was shocked into seeing how much she had hurt others and potentially made a new bully via Tramatization. She never wanted that to happen and should wouldn't be pleased with herself if that did happen.

Today Molly went to the Park again to reflect and think to herself like she usually did. Most of the time it was just her and herself. She liked it that way. She wasn't the most talkative person and being alone suited her just fine. She had lived her life alone to a degree. But today she found there was someone else there. There were occasionally very young people who showed up but not often people her own age. She saw Buster. He was closer to her age then most people who visited the park. She didn't think to much about it though.

Buster said "Hi Molly" and asked what she was doing here so she told him. He seemed like a pretty nice guy and he wanted to hang out with her. Molly wanted her alone time. She wanted to start being more open and having better friend relationships but she also knew she wanted her time alone here at the park so she told Buster that she would have to hang with him another time. And she meant it. The next time she saw him she was going to try to hang out with him.

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	5. Chapter 5

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE

That night Arthur was laying in bed thinking about Sue Ellen. Was she going to ask to switch classes again. He didn't want to lose her. She was a good friend. Arthur suddenly thought about kissing Sue Ellen out of nowhere. He shook his head. "You're losing it Arthur" he said to himself and forced himself to calm down and sleep.

Arthur dreamed of Sue Ellen that night. He dreamed of her hating him. She left and never came back. Arthur had lost her forever and he just couldn't handle it. Then he woke up. He woke up and it was time to go to school. It was time to go to school and see Sue Ellen.. See her and have to see her look at him like he was the devil. Arthur sighed. Why did he always have to mess things up? He noticed how much he really liked Sue Ellen. He started wondering what if Sue Ellen was his girlfriend. He had never thought about having a girlfriend until just now.

When Arthur got to school and went to class he saw that Sue Ellen was there. He sat down and waited for class to begin. He looked at Sue Ellen. She was a very pretty girl. So pretty that Arthur had no idea why he never say it before. Not only was Sue Ellen pretty but she was also nice and smart. Arthur vowed to make things right today.

There was a few more minutes before class started and so Arthur took out a piece of paper. He decided he was going to talk to Sue Ellen and if somehow he got his words mixed up or made things go even worse he could just give her a letter telling her just how he felt and how sorry he was.

Arthur wrote" Dear Sue Ellen, I am sorry again for what I did to you the other day. I don't know why I did it. I was looking at you and you looked very pretty and I don't know why I looked at your butt but I did. To play it off as me messing around I teased you and acted like a bully. The truth is I think you're very awesome. Also I shouldn't have slapped you like I did. Something about the way your butt looks just made me want to… but that is no excuse. I shouldn't have done something without you saying it was ok. I'm sorry Sue Ellen and I hope you forgive me. In fact I have been thinking. I really like you a lot. Would you be my girlfriend Sue Ellen?" and he folded the paper up and put it away for after class just as Mr. Ratburn came in to start class.

Class was ok. Mr Ratburn was teaching a class about Conservation and Preventing Wasteful Ways. Arthur paid attention but always kept looking at Sue Ellen. She didn't run around to look at him once… but then she hasn't since he ruined things the other day. Arthur just held his note and tried to not worry too much.

After class Arthur again followed Sue Ellen. "Sue Ellen" He Called" Please Wait" Sue Ellen didn't stop. Arthur ran closer and got in front of her "Please Sue Ellen. I'm sorry. Can we talk?" "No" Said Sue Ellen and she was about to run off away from Arthur. Arthur made up his mind right then. He grabbed the note and held it out to her. Sue Ellen stopped for a minute and just as Arthur thought she was going to turn and run away before taking it she took the note. Sue Ellen took the note and ran off away from Arthur. Then Arthur knew…. He had another long night ahead of him.

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	6. Chapter 6

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

Sue Ellen was done with Arthur. He had been such a jerk to her and she decided it would be best if he and she didn't talk any longer. She had decided that as she fell asleep. She meant it fully. Even if Arthur was a good guy he keeps making me sad thought Sue Ellen and therefore no Arthur was a bad influence and he didn't respect her.

Sue Ellen dreamed of Arthur that night. Of him slapping her butt and saying she was fat and of her getting mad but couldn't move and Arthur laughing at her and looking at her. She woke up and looked around…. She was more determined then ever to ignore Arthur now.

That day at school Sue Ellen ignored Arthur and paid close attention in class. Class was about conserving energy and helping the environment stay clean and healthy. Sue Ellen like the topic. She was thinking about keeping herself clean of Arthur and conserving herself from having to be bullied. She was sure Arthur was looking at her right now and thinking of nasty things to say to bother her and make her feel bad.

After class Arthur followed her like he always did. Sue Ellen sighed… Why was he even trying. He probably just wanted to annoy her. Why would he honestly like her when he makes fun of her constantly? He was pleading with her to stop now and it was irksome so Sue Ellen said "No" harshly. When Arthur ran in front of her she stopped for a minute and glared at him. What did he want!? She was about to run away when he put a note in front of her face. Sue Ellen looked at it and considered what to do. After a minute she slowly took the letter and ran off. As much as she was going to ignore Arthur she was still interested in knowing what this secret letter said.

When Sue Ellen got home she went up to her room. She looked at the letter still closed and wondered if she should read it. Should she or should she rip it up. Opening it was like giving up. She had quit ignoring Arthur by taking the note and opening it to read it would make her a quitter. She took the paper and was about to rip it when she changed her mind. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she opened the note and read it.

Girlfriend? Arthur was asking Sue Ellen to be his girlfriend… She reread the letter again. It seemed really nice and sweet and like Arthur meant it… but it always seemed like Arthur was nice and then he would hurt her. Well … That wasn't always true she thought. He made a mistake with making fun of my sweater and that was really the only time before that he made me mad. This had just happened to recently that she was still shook up from what had happened before. She thought how she would feel if it had been something that had happened much longer ago… long enough so that perhaps maybe it would not matter as much now. If Arthur had only did this one thing wrong… Could Sue Ellen forgive him. She thought about it. After a while she thought that maybe she could give him one more chance.

Sue Ellen had never had a boyfriend before and she wondered what she was going to say to Arthur. If she said yes would he be a good boyfriend or would he just make fun of her and treat her poorly? She didn't know and she knew she was going to be thinking about it all night long… But why? Hadn't Arthur hurt and betrayed her trust? Yeah he did. But Sue Ellen thought perhaps there was some good in Arthur and maybe she should give him a different kind of chance too.


	7. Chapter 7

THE BRAIN'S PERSPECTIVE

The Brain was listening thru another rudimentary lesson with Mr. Ratburn. Although the mundane lesson was slightly redundant Brain thought it was nice to hear and hoped it may provide him with topic to converse about with his fellow students. Everything being discussed The Brain had already known. He found himself getting distracted.

The Brain noticed Arthur was acting very odd. He kept looking at Sue Ellen. The brain thought perhaps they had an argument. He remembered Arthur had made her upset recently as well. But then he noticed the way Arthur was looking at Fern. Like he missed her or perhaps was fond of her company and missed her. The Brain felt a bit sorry for Arthur. It sucks to lose a friend. The Brain was glad he never had to worry about that. He could never lose a friend.

The Brain got his attention back when Mr Ratburn Announced:" Today We have special news. Fern has gotten an award for her paper on empathy and diversity of opinion. Although her perception is not necessarily better then any one else's she has still written a nice piece and I would like for you all to take a chance and read it". Mr .Ratburn then proceeded to give copies of Fern's piece to everyone in class.

The Brain was wondering why his piece was not the one featured. He has written a great article about his views and what he though about them. He took a copy of Fern's work thinking he would not be impressed. He was wrong.

The Brain read Fern's Article and found it to be very informative and a great read. He hated to admit it but he actually learned quite a bit from the article. Learning was something he loved but he never wanted to sound like he was unaware on an important topic.

Later he saw Fern in the hall in a nice looking dress. The Brain said "You look as lovely as your words illustrate on paper. I really found your piece to be quite thought provoking and I enjoyed it thoroughly". Thanks" Fern replied " It was fun to write and I always put a little piece of myself in my work".

The Brain was walking away when Fern asked "Would you like to come over to my place next week? I write very often and perhaps you could find some of my work interesting? I need someone to proofread and give advise as well". The Brain thought about it for a second. It would be a learning opportunity and he had little else to do today so he said "Sure Fern. I can spend some time with you next week."

 _To be Continued..._

 _PLEASE REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite_


	8. Chapter 8

FERN'S PERSPECTIVE

She had done it. She had written a piece about Empathy - About understanding others and the diverse opinions that everyone has. And she had gotten an award for it. She had gotten an award for it an been recognized. Today Mr Ratburn was going to give out her paper to everyone in class. She was a bit timid about it but more so excited. It was not the first time she had written something that had been published and given out to the masses but it was the first time that was an assignment by professor Ratburn. And one he felt was good enough to promote and give to his class to study and consider. She felt very good about it.

Today she was sitting behind The Brain. He was a very smart fellow and she admired that about him. As Mr Ratburn told the class about her paper she noticed he seemed to scoff an d she heard him whisper something about how his own work should have been promoted. Fern felt a bit sad at this. She admired The Brain for being so well educated and being a good student… even if she wasn't as artsy as she was.

A while later after the class was finished Fern was thinking of things for her next work. She was always thinking about these good adventure stories and what all could happen in them. Who would be the bad guy or who would be the misunderstood one who would be portrayed as the bad guy who actually turns out to be the best savior of the people or who would be the good guys and how subjective the interpretation of good and bad is.

While she was thinking she suddenly heard "You look as lovely as your words illustrate on paper. I really found your piece to be quite thought provoking and I enjoyed it thoroughly". .. It was The Brain. He had scoffed at her piece before but she knew he hadn't read it when he did. It seemed like he really enjoyed it… She was glad she had changed his mind and she got an idea. She offered him the chance to read more of her material and he accepted. She wanted to see what someone who scoffed her work that easily would think about her other works. He said yes and she smiled.

Fern was also slightly aware that The Brain was a fairly attractive young man and presented himself well. Like an intelligent individual.. She liked it but it did make him seem pretentious and she thought that perhaps he just may be and she laughed a little to herself. She and he would be hanging out at her place next week and she was excited about that.


	9. Chapter 9

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE

Arthur woke up feeling groggy and weak. He had dreams of losing Sue Ellen as a friend and losing all his friends as well. Arthur sighed and thought of what he should do now. Maybe he should try talking to Sue Ellen? Or maybe he should leave her alone for a bit to cool off? Arthur didn't want to make things worse for himself of her. He decided he would try to talk to her if she let him other wise he would leave her alone for now.

Arthur was walking to school today and so was Buster. "Hey Buster" said Arthur. "Hey Arthur" Replied Buster. Arthur was walking with Buster and he usually had a lot to talk about. He could talk about his day, new things that happened with him and his friends, funny stuff they both could relate to, and even issues they had trouble with. .. But Arthur was thinking about Sue Ellen rather then talking to Buster and it seems Buster noticed because Buster said "Arthur is everything ok? You have been kind of quiet lately." Arthur looked at Buster and thought for a second and replied "Yeah everything is fine" He paused " It's just that I think I made Sue Ellen upset with me. I kinda did something stupid" buster asked "What happened?"… Arthur looked down and said " I'd rather not tell you.. It's pretty embarrassing" Buster had the look like he wanted to know more but he said "Ok Arthur. You can let me know if you ever want to though ok? I can talk to Her if you'd like?" And Arthur said quickly "No Buster. It's ok. I can handle it." Buster said "Well ok Arthur." and they headed to school together.

When class with Mr. Ratburn started Arthur looked at Sue Ellen. She didn't look back as always. Arthur was feeling bad but he hoped he could talk with her after class. Meanwhile Mr .Ratburn said "Today class we're going to go over something you all have which is: Relationships" He paused and continued" We all have mothers and fathers. A lot of us have brothers and sisters. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents… and many friendships." Arthur was half paying attention until Mr. Ratburn Said "And some of you now have boyfriends and girlfriends. Now that you are getting older and some day will have families that you are the head of it's important to understand that any changes you are feeling are normal." Mr Ratburn continued " The reason I am mentioning this children is because it is important for you to understand the changes in your minds and bodies as you grow older. Buster Baxter has written an essay about just that type of thing… although there is a lot about Bionic Bunny it still addresses issues you all may face some day….." And Mr Ratburn talked about relationships that class including that it was normal for boys and girls to look at each other.

Arthur looked at Sue Ellen a few times and she never looked back. Then Arthur looked at her and to his surprise see was looking at him. He quickly looked away and then looked back and she wasn't looking any more. Arthur was wondering what she was thinking… and was actually glad to be in class today even if he felt so humiliated that Sue Ellen was hearing this too and maybe thinking about what he did again.

After class everyone left class. Arthur and Sue Ellen were two of the first to leave. Arthur followed behind Sue Ellen t a distance wondering if he should approach her. He decided to walk away and leave her alone for now. Arthur was walking away when he heard something "Arth…" He looked around. Sue Ellen had called out his name but then she turned around. Arthur walked up to her as she was standing there not moving… "Arthur went to her in caution and said "hi…" and Sue Ellen replied "Hi…" with her head lowered. Arthur had his head lowered too. Arthur ended the silence " Sue Ellen… I am sorry about the other day. Did you read my note?' She was looking down and said "yeah" then she looked up and said "What you did was wrong and I am still mad at you" Arthur looked down and felt horrible saying " I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more". Sue Ellen looked at him and said "It's ok Arthur. I forgive you. You messed up but you've been a good friend to me." Arthur brightened up and said "Thanks…" Sue Ellen looked shy and said "You asked me to be your girlfriend?" Arthur didn't know what to say but said "Yes I did…." and she replied "Well I'll give you a chance but you better not mess it up Arthur"


	10. Chapter 10

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

Sue Ellen woke up that morning not sure of what she wanted to do. She had decided she was going to ignore Arthur until she knew what she wanted to do. Arthur hadn't been mean to her since he had slapped her on her butt… In fact he was trying to be nice to her and apologize. She just wanted him to work for it and to show him he couldn't always just do something and apologize and then everything is automatically ok… But she would forgive him in time.

Sue Ellen's mom drove her to school. Sue Ellen went to Class. Arthur was there already with a couple other students including Buster who he was talking with. He looked up as Sue Ellen and she looked away and sat down still giving Arthur the silent treatment. All the students arrived and Mr Ratburn was starting his class by calling the roll. Then he started him class and the topic shocked Sue Ellen. It was about relationships and about boyfriends and girlfriends. It turned out Buster had written an essay about Bionic Bunny and Ms Mystique and Mr Ratburn found it a good topic to talk about. Mr Ratburn talked about how it was ok to look but that touching should not unless it's consensual which meant that Arthur should have asked her rather then just touching her… which she knew already.

Sue Ellen was curious and looked back at Arthur. He wasn't looking at her but a second later he turned to her and she freaked out a bit and quickly looked away. She was feeling self conscious now and was wondering what Arthur was thinking now that she had looked back at him.

It was the end of class now and Sue Ellen had learned a bit from the class today. She was no longer feeling mortified about having looked at Arthur earlier. Sue Ellen wanted to head out and think a bit so she left class. As she was going she noticed Arthur following her. She walked a bit faster and looked around, Arthur was walking off in the other direction with his head down. For some reason Sue Ellen felt bad for him and she did something she though she might regret. She said "Arth..' but stopped. Did she really want to talk with him and … did she want to be his girlfriend? Arthur had turned around and was looking at her. He started walking towards her slowly. She froze a bit and looked down. She though that maybe she shouldn't have done that.

Arthur came up and said "Hi" so she said "Hi" too. She didn't know what to say or do but she heard Arthur apologize again and then he told her that he would understand if she didn't ever want to be his friend any longer. She instantly felt very sad. Arthur had made her upset but her anger was waning off and she realized how much she would miss him if she and he no longer talked or say each other. In fact now that she thought about it she missed talking with him the past few days but was too upset and confused to know it until just now. Then she made up her mind. She forgave Arthur and she told him that. She asked him if he wanted her as a girlfriend and he said yes. So she gave in finally and said that she would give Arthur a chance. Sue Ellen now had a boyfriend. And Arthur now had her as a girlfriend. Sue Ellen didn't know exactly what that meant or what would happen or if they would kiss but she was going to see what happens.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	11. Chapter 11

BUSTER'S PERSPECTIVE

Buster was walking with Arthur when suddenly he told Buster that he and Sue Ellen had gotten into a fight. Buster wanted to know everything so that he could help Arthur to the best of his ability but Arthur wanted to keep it to himself and Buster respected that… Even thought he REALLY wanted to know. He Hoped Arthur hadn't made fun of Sue Ellen's clothing selection again. Buster for one thought Sue Ellen had a decent selection of clothing.

When Mr. Ratburn's class started Buster looked from Arthur to Sue Ellen. She seemed to not be looking at him but Arthur was looking at her. Buster hoped things improved and if not he'd ask Arthur again later. Meanwhile Mr Ratburn was walking into the classroom to start another lesson Buster was sure would be dull and boring even if some days the material was interesting.. To his surprise today's class was not boring at all. In fact today he was famous.

Buster listened to Mr. Ratburn mentioning his essay and talking about interesting relationship stuff. Buster recalled Seeing Molly and was thinking about her relationships with people. Buster knew she had been a Tough Customer before and didn't have a lot of great relationships with people but he wondered how her relationships were doing now… How was her life at home, did she have a lot of friends, did she treat people nicely or accidentally say crude things, did she have a boyfriend, and other things. Buster was thinking about pretty heavy stuff. Buster was always in his imagination land though so he quickly got side tracked and wondered if Molly would ever have to face a Bully Squad of people who were mad at her for her and Binky and the others for disbanding the Tough Customers.

Class was ending and Buster saw Arthur following Sue Ellen. He left them alone and was thinking about Molly. It might be nice to go to the park and see if she was around to hang out with. He decided to ask his mom if he could go to the park when she picked him up.

Buster's mom dropped him off at the same park. As he got out and started looking he saw Molly. "Hey Molly" He said. She looked at him and said "Hello". Buster asked 'How are you today. Would you like to hang out?" "Alright" Said Molly " My little brother and his new friend are playing and I have to keep an eye on them" Buster looked and saw Molly's Little brother and his friend playing on a slide.

Buster and Molly sat together on a bench. Molly let out a breath. "It's been a long day" she said. "why was it a long day" Asked Buster. "Just had some homework that I didn't understand and Binky was being an idiot today. He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't." Buster didn't say anything but "oh ok" Then he thought about Mr Ratburn and class today. He decided to ask Molly some questions. "Molly… Do you have a lot of good relationships?" Asked Buster. "What?" Said Molly. "Buster explained "Well You used to bully people and you made things right but have people accepted and forgiven you? Do you have a lot of friends? " and he added "Do you have a boyfriend?".

"You're all my friends" Said Molly. " I see that now" and she continued " I did used to bully people and when people stayed away from me I knew they could never hurt me… but now even if I risk being hurt at least I have people closer to me… but no I don't have a ton of close friends. It's really just the same Tough Customers except reformed." Buster was listening and heard her finish with " and no, I don't have a boyfriend. Apparently boys are intimidated by me." Buster then said "Well I'm not intimidated by you. You can be my girlfriend… I mean friend that is a girl.. I mean …." Buster looked at Molly. She was attractive and Buster noticed. Molly looked at Buster and said "I guess I wouldn't mind either way. I've never had a boyfriend before. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Buster thought for a minute and replied "Yeah. I have never had a girlfriend who was more then just a friend. I don't even know what the difference is". Molly said "The difference is this" and she put her arm around him and pulled him closer 'You get to be closer to one another"

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	12. Chapter 12

MOLLY'S PERSPECTIVE

Molly didn't get this hard math stuff. He had a ton of math homework and wasn't understanding it as well as she should. Her mom had picked her up and she was going to skip going to the park today to focus on it but her mom wanted her to watch over her little brother. Not only did her mom want her to but Molly wanted to. Molly loved her little brother and wanted him to grown up to be a nice gentlemen who treated others right.

At the park Molly saw a girl. It was the same little girl her little brother had bullied all due to Molly being a bad influence in the past. She said "Hey why don't you go and play with that nice little girl there?" and her brother replied "Alright" and he went off to play with her. Molly watched as they played together and felt proud when her brother allowed the girl up the slide first. Molly had tried teaching her brother nice things and she had realized how easily it can be done when looking at another person… Why did it always have to be so hard when it was herself to make the choices though?

A little while later Molly was watching her brother and the girl play when she head someone say hi. It was Buster the guy who had talked with her the other day. He asked her to hang out and she saw a bench and said "Sure". It would be nice to have the chance to officially be friends with Buster. So they sat together and watched the kids play on the playset.

After a bit Buster started asking her questions. Molly didn't know why he was so interested in her. Molly answered all of his questions including the part where he asked about if she had a boyfriend. Then she though that maybe Buster found her attractive and liked her so she asked him bluntly if he's like to be her boyfriend. She was half serious and half joking. Boys had always been intimidated by her and although she thought some must have liked her they never actually asked her out. She head Buster answer and say "Yes". He wanted to be her boyfriend. She found it cute and he wasn't bad looking. Buster seemed like a pretty cool guy actually. So she felt he could maybe be her boyfriend. Buster told her that he didn't know the difference between and girlfriend and a girl who was a friend so Molly said "The difference is this" and put her arm around him and brought him close to her body.

Molly thought to herself that if she is going to have friends now she can have a boyfriend too. She didn't need to be distant from anyone anymore. She was changing and she liked having new experiences and trying new things. Also no one was watching her and Buster embrace. No one was around and her brother was playing. So she enjoyed watching her brother play with her arm around Buster.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	13. Chapter 13

ARTHUR'S PERSEPCTIVE

That night Arthur smiled as he lay in bed. He had fixed things with Sue Ellen and had himself his first girlfriend. He would definitely not be letting DW know. She would tell everyone. Arthur was ok with people knowing but he didn't want it to be a huge thing. In fact Arthur was considering calling Buster and letting him know what happened. He wondered if Sue Ellen was going to tell anyone about them being a couple now. Arthur had no idea what couples did. Apparently they just did the same things as usually except hugged more and kissed. Arthur had never kissed anyone except his parents and family. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Sue Ellen.

Arthur called Buster. "Hey Buster. How are you doing?'. Buster replied " Not much Arthur. I had a pretty interesting day today and you'll never believe what happened." Arthur decided he would tell Buster About Sue Ellen after Buster said what was important so Arthur said "What's that buster?" and buster said " Well You know Molly right? Well she and I got to hang out a bit and apparently ummm well she and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now Arthur"… Arthur froze for a minute. He did know who Molly was and that she used to be a bully but was better now. He also knew that he and Sue Ellen had became a couple the same day… unless "Did that happen today buster?" and Buster told him "Yeah" so Arthur said "Well Actually I have a girlfriend too…" … Buster replied with a "What? How did that happen" so Arthur explained " Sue Ellen and I made up and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes" Buster said "That is awesome Arthur. Think about it… best friends both getting girlfriends the same day"

Arthur and Buster talked on the phone for a while. When they were done Arthur laid in bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of Sue Ellen. He dreamed of her body in a cute outfit and he gave her a hug and then he kissed her and then she was naked… and Arthur woke up. He looked down and his thing was bigger. .. But it felt good to him and he rubbed it and he felt ok.

Arthur got ready for school and hadn't told his parents about Sue Ellen being his girlfriend yet. He would tell them later. So he got in his dad's car and on the way to school Arthur thought about Sue Ellen and how he felt around her. It was weird and different but in a good way. Arthur told himself that he would be a good boyfriend to Sue Ellen and never hurt her again.

Arthur arrived at school. He got out of his dad's car and saw Sue Ellen waiting for him. He didn't expect that. He went up to her and his dad was still there. "Hey" said Arthur and Sue Ellen replied "Hi… lets walk to class together" and she took his hand in her hand. Arthur looked back and saw his dad looking at him. Arthur thought about taking his hand away from her but he didn't want to seem mean. He wanted to be a good boyfriend and he'd just have to tell his dad that when he got home.

Arthur and Sue Ellen got to class and a couple people saw them holding hands including Buster who smiled at them. Arthur and Sue Ellen took their seats and waited for class to begin.

After class Arthur walked up to Sue Ellen and they left class together. "I told Buster about us" Said Arthur "And I was going to let my dad know when I got home" Sue Ellen said "Ok. I let a few people know including my mom. Hopefully everyone will support us being a couple now." "Yeah" Said Arthur. He still felt a little weird holding her hand but it felt nice and he liked it even if he felt that everyone had their eyes on him and it did make him a bit nervous.

"What are you two a couple now' They heard. It was Francine. Arthur was looking down a bit now and Sue Ellen said "Yeah, we are". Francine came up to them and said" oh". She seemed like she didn't know what to say" Yeah my sister is a lot like you two. Always talking about boys all the time.. Well I gotta go" and she walked off. Arthur and Sue Ellen held hands and waited for their rides.

Arthur's dad picked him up after Sue Ellen had gotten picked up. Sue Ellen's mom had said "hi" to Arthur but nothing else as she picked up Sue Ellen. Arthur's dad said "How was your day Arthur?" And Arthur explained that he and Sue Ellen were a couple now. His dad said "That's great Arthur. You should treat her good and maybe someday you and her will be like me and your mom"

Arthur got home and was tired. He did his homework and laid in bed. He thought about what it would be like to be married to Sue Ellen…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	14. Chapter 14

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

Sue Ellen had a boyfriend now. She was feeling a bit scared about it though…She was in her car riding home from school and was thinking about Arthur. She didn't know how boyfriends and girlfriends acted. She looked at her mom. If she was to have a boyfriend her mom would have to know at some point. If she was to tell her mom now maybe should could get some good advice on how to be a good girlfriend to Arthur… After all she always thought Arthur was cute.

" Mom" Sue Ellen said. "Yes" Her mom replied. Sue Ellen said "Mom I have a boyfriend now" and her mom said "Oh" sounding surprised and said "When did this happen?" so Sue Ellen told her all about Arthur except for the butt smacking and weirdness. Her mom seemed happy for her and Sue Ellen asked "What exactly do boyfriends and girlfriends do?' Her mom said " The same thing you do as friends. Though you might want to hold his hand to show affection. That would be cute" so Sue Ellen decided when she saw Arthur tomorrow she would hold his hand.

When Sue Ellen got home she was thinking about Arthur. He had smacked her butt before. Is that something a boy can do with his girlfriend? Sue Ellen knew that couples could touch each other and hold hands and kiss. Should she let Arthur touch her butt? It sounded weird but she knew for some reason Arthur liked the way her butt looked. She didn't know but she knew she was going to hold his hand tomorrow. If he touched her butt would she let him? Sue Ellen didn't know but tried to put it out of her head.

The next day at school Sue Ellen was very early. She went to class and almost no one was there. She went outside and waited for Arthur. Arthur showed up a bit later and Sue Ellen waited for him to come closer. He looked back at the car he got out of and Sue Ellen took his hand. She asked him to walk to class with her and she did. She felt warm and happy in her heart because it felt nice. Arthur held her hand and kept his hands off of her butt.

They got to class and Sue Ellen paid attention to Mr. Ratburn with Arthur in the back of her mind. Sue Ellen was happy and she wondered if Arthur was happy too. He seemed to like her a lot and it was nice.

After class she and Arthur walked out together to wait for their rides. While they waited Francine came up to them and asked if they were a couple. Arthur seemed shy about it so Sue Ellen told Francine that they were indeed a couple. She thought Francine was joking around and didn't actually know they were a couple but now she knew and seemed surprised. That was ok though. They didn't have to be a secret from everyone and Sue Ellen was proud to have a boyfriend like Arthur.

Sue Ellen's mom picked her up before Arthur got picked up. Her mom looked out and said "Hi" to Arthur making Sue Ellen a bit embarrassed in a good way. When Sue Ellen go in the car her mom said "Arthur is a nice boy. I hope he is a good boyfriend to you Sue Ellen" and Sue Ellen replied "He is"…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	15. Chapter 15

FRANCINE'S PERSPECTIVE

It was class time and Francine was thinking it would be another boring class. She was waiting for class to begin and she saw Arthur enter the class. He was holding Sue Ellen's hand…? Why? Why are they holding hands thought Francine.

They were holding hands? HOLDING HANDS? That was gross. They reminded Francine of he sister. Were Arthur and Sue Ellen turning into annoying people now? They wanted cooties? It's not like Francine was jealous… because she wasn't. And it wasn't because she liked Arthur… because she didn't like him in that way. .. She thought to herself.

Francine was wondering what was up. She waited till class was over and followed Arthur and Sue Ellen….who were still holding hands…. She said " So you two are a couple now?" and They looked at her. Arthur looked down and Francine knew they were. Then Sue Ellen confirmed it. Francine didn't know what to say so she just said she had to go.

They are so bizarre she thought to herself. Then she said to herself " I am never going to get bitten by the cootie monster" she never wanted to be like her sister. Her sister was always embarrassing herself and batting her eyes over boys. Francine found it embarrassing and she vowed never to let that happen to her.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	16. Chapter 16

BUSTER'S PERSPECTIVE

Buster was surprised to learn from Arthur that Arthur a\had a girlfriend too. Arthur and Sue Ellen were a couple and Buster had a girlfriend too: Molly. Buster had never thought Molly would really be his girlfriend. She was very pretty even with her tough exterior. Buster recalled sitting with her and her putting her arm around her. Her body felt nice pressed closely against her. He like it and he had felt her boobs pressed against him. For some reason that felt nice too and Buster was happy that he had a girlfriend now.

It was late at night after he and Arthur had talked on the phone. Then the phone ran again and he answered "Hello?". It was Molly. She said "Hey Buster" and he said "Oh hey" happily. Molly said " I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tomorrow and we can chill in my room". Buster thought for a minute and replied "I'll have to ask my mom but it should be ok… hold on a minute"… he set the phone down after Molly said "ok" and went to his mom.

"Can I go to Molly's House tomorrow?" Buster asked. His mom replied "Who's Molly?" Buster hadn't told his mom he had a girlfriend yet and was nervous what she would say so he said "She's a friend of mine and I was hoping I could go hang out with her tomorrow." His mom replied "Well…. It's school night …" "Buster interrupted with "pleeeeaaaseee mom?" and she sighed. " Oh Buster but you have to have your homework done for class ok?" and Buster said "Thanks mom" and ran off to the phone. He told Molly he could and she said she'd pick him up tomorrow after classes. They both said goodnight to one another and hung up.

Buster slept well that night and woke up excited about the day ahead, He went to school and was early. He saw Arthur and Sue Ellen come into class holding hands. Buster thought that was cute and thought about holding Molly's hands.

After class Molly's parents picked up Buster and the both rode in the back seat to her house. Buster tried to put his hand on hers but she took her hand away. Buster felt bad and didn't say anything. When they got to Molly's place Molly and Buster went to her room and she closed and locked the door. Buster felt bad that she didn't hold his hand and he heard her say "I'm sorry about in the car Buster" and Buster looked at her. She finished explaining " It's just my parent's don't know I have a boyfriend yet and I didn't want them to find out that way.

Molly sat on her bed in her room "Come here" she said and Buster sat next to her. She took his hand gently and held it " I am sorry you know. I saw the look on your face and knew you were sad that I pulled my hand away earlier." Buster smiled and felt better "It's ok Molly" He said " I understand now" and they both smiled.

The spent the night hanging out and talking. Buster was going to stay until his mom picked him up. They had a nice time together. When it was time for Buster to go Molly hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't hold your hand" she said again as she hugged buster.

Molly gave him a hug and she said something but all Buster knew was that her lips were on his and he was having his first kiss from the girl of his dreams.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	17. Chapter 17

MOLLY'S PERSPECTIVE

Molly was in her room and was thinking about Buster. He was really her boyfriend now. She never would have thought that would have happened a week ago. She wondered if Buster would like to hang out with her at her place. She got up and called him. He answered and was unsure and made her wait a while but eventually said that we would be able to. Molly hung up and smiled. Molly had school to attend and then she would pick up Buster and they would hang out at her place.

Molly was hanging out with Binky before class. "Hey" she said. " What's up" said Binky. "Nothing much" said Molly. "Any plans for today" said Binky " I am going to a concert tonight to listen to WaveItUp… do you want to come with me?" Molly knew of the band. It was pretty hard core music. "Well I would" she said " but I have a date tonight". Binky looked at her " A Date?". Molly said "Yeah…. With buster." "Binky said "With Buster?" and a look of confusion. "Yes" Molly repeated " He's my boyfriend now" . Binky said "Boyfriend?" and Molly slapped her face " Yes Binky…. He's a nice guy and well… Its just happened" Binky looked at her " Yeah well… That's good for you… I'll just find someone else to go to listen to the band tonight" and Binky walked off. He seemed pretty pissed for some reason. Maybe he was jealous… or something?

Molly went to class and was bored. She thought about Buster. She never had told her parents about him yet… After what happened with Binky she should probably be careful who she tells. She wasn't ashamed of having a boyfriend but if it made things complicated it might not have to be told to everyone randomly.

After class Molly's parents picked her up and picked Buster up. He sat beside her and she smiled at him and looked forward. She felt his hand on hers and quickly pulled her hand away from him. Her parents hadn't noticed. She looked at Buster and she felt bad immediately. Buster had his head down and looked like it was the end of the world. Molly was shocked. She looked forward. She couldn't show him any affection while they were in her parents car…. She wanted to show him she cared and was sorry for hurting him. She wasn't that type of girl any more.

When they got to Molly's house Molly and buster went to her room. She invited him over to her bed and they sat together. She took his hand and he looked up at her. She apologized and told him why she couldn't hold his hand in the car. When he told her it was ok and that he understood Molly felt better but still felt bad for that having happened. She wanted to make it up to him

Buster was such a sweet guy. Molly found this a desirable trait. He was funny too with all of his silly conspiracy theories. Earlier in her life she would have made fun of them but now she found the amusing and fun. She felt maybe she was a bit boring in comparison but that was ok. She was going to make it up to him and be the best girlfriend to Buster.

When it was time for Buster to leave Molly gave him a hug. She regretted not holding his hand in the car. She shouldn't hide him.. He was a great guy and he treated her right even if he was younger then she was.

"I'll be your good girl" she said. And she slowly pressed her lips against Buster's lips and they held one another.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	18. Chapter 18

BINKY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Whooo!" Cheered Binky. He had just won two tickets to "WaveItUp" the awesome band in ever! He was so glad he called into that radio show and won. He had two tickets so who should he bring with him. Anyone at all? "Hey" He said to himself " I can ask Molly. She'd love it!" he said as he jumped into bed that night. Binky thought about Molly. At one point the was intimidated by her… of course he'd never let anyone else know that… but anyways now he had a crush on her. What better way to show her that he cared then to have a date with her to a cool band? Binky closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of how he was going to win Molly over.

At School the next day Binky was waiting for Molly. Binky thought to himself - ok Binky … lets be smooth… I can do this… Who could resist WaveItUp? - and he waited trying to be as confident as possible.

He saw Molly and tried to act smooth asking how her day was. "Nothing Much" Molly replied. Ok thought Binky…. So he asked if she had any plans… When she said not he'd ask her out and they would spend the night together listening to WaveItUp! … BUT she said she had a DATE? What? With Buster? BUSTER? And he's her boyfriend? BOYFRIEND? What?! Binky was shocked! This couldn't be! Binky was mad…. Ok he told himself -calm down - Binky told Molly he was ok and that he would find someone else. - Perfect - He thought. Now he didn't sound like he was upset… even thought he was disappointed and totally upset. Binky stormed off ! He was careful though and tried to look like he was just busy and not upset at all.

" ugh" said Binky to himself as he held out the WaveItUp Tickets to himself. "What do I do with these now?"

He looked at the Tickets. They said " WaveItUp - Tickets valid for 7 days while WIA(WaveItUp) is in town"

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	19. Chapter 19

THE BRAIN'S PERSPECTIVE

The Brain was putting on a nice outfit. Tonight was the night! He would be visiting Fern's place and checking out her work. Brain knew that Fern was a writer and probably read a very wide variety of book. He thought that Fern was a very smart individual and although she was often shy she could definitely be someone to consult with when it was time to work on and essay. She could provide him information and be a good friend as well. He had not spend a ton of time with Fern but he was planning on having a nice time with her.

It was mid-day after school and The Brain was ready for his "date" with Fern. He smiled to himself. He had seen Arthur and Sue Ellen holding hands in Mr. Ratburn' class. He wondered if they were a couple? He assumed so. He wondered if Fern was in a monogamous relationship or if she preferred polyamourous affairs. He laughed. "Love was too plebeian" he repeated from a song he had heard… but The Brain had never had a girlfriend and a part of him wondered what he was missing out on.

The Brain was riding over to Ferns place now. He started thinking about Fern. She was a smart and caring person with a very sweet personality. To be honest she would make a good girlfriend… if he was interested in her…. Was he? He Didn't know.

Upon arrival at Fern's home The Brain was let out and walked up to the door. He knocked and was answered by Fern opening the door. Fern said "Hey Brain" and she smiled. Brain smiled back and said "Hello.. May I come inside?" and she allowed him in.

They went up to Fern's room which was nice and consisted of reading and writing materials of which Brain had assumed would be there… and was correct. The Brain thought Fern's living room was well articulated and showed off Fern's Tastes.

Fern and The Brain conversed on writing matters and different books. Fern preferred mystery and suspense while the Brain preferred analytical papers.

The Brain said "You and I are actually a lot alike Fern. We're both intelligent and nice people" Fern smiled at him and said " Yeah". The Brain noticed that Fern was very pretty. And said " I like your attire… You must have an excellent wardrobe" The Brain then said " Did you see Arthur and Sue Ellen holding hands today?" "No" said Fern " I didn't". "Well they must be a couple" said Brain " Have you a boyfriend Fern?" "No" said Fern. "Ah" said The Brain…. "Right"

Fern and The Brain continued their night. The Brain was oddly attracted to Fern suddenly. The night was not awkward though.

Just before bed The Brain left and went home. He thought about Fern as he fell asleep.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	20. Chapter 20

FERN'S PERSPECTIVE

Fern was preparing for The Brain to arrive at her place. She decided to dress nicely as if this was an important event. She wanted to appear tasteful and look good. Fern knew The Brain liked to appear intelligent and always try to sound smart.

Fern had compiled some of her favorite author's books and some of her written and published works. She wanted to get Brain's opinion on them and see if he had anything to contribute as well.

When she heard a knock at the door she went to open it personally. It was Brain in a nice suit like outfit. Fern let him in after they said hi to one another. When they came to her door she opened it but Brain gave a "no you first" type look… obviously trying to be a suave gentleman and allow her to be the lady in the door first.

They went in the room and Fern showed The Brain her collection. He seemed to like it but he mentioned that they were similar but also that they had different tastes. The Brain didn't like some of the fiction that he mentioned could be illogical and therefore wouldn't sound realistic enough to hold his attention. He had said that although it was his preference that Fern's work was excellent and worthy of a great reader's attention. Fern enjoyed her praise and listened to his own questions and they shared opinions.

Just before The Brain had to leave he asked Fern " Did you see Arthur and Sue Ellen holding hands?" And she hadn't . Apparently Arthur and Sue Ellen were boyfriend and girlfriend. He mentioned it right after he praised her clothing and said that she looked ravishing. Fern had the impression that Brain was attracted to her or perhaps felt awkward being alone with a girl after talking about the relationship of Arthur and Sue Ellen. Fern was somewhat of an investigator after all.

After hanging out and talking The Brain had to leave. Fern told him goodnight and he said goodnight back.

After The Brain left Fern thought about relationships. She hadn't really thought about a boyfriend at all. Would the Brain be a good boyfriend if he was into her? She didn't know. There were a lot of cute boys at her school that she could think of. The Brain was a bit pretentious but he was nice and he wasn't really stuck up or rude.

Fern went to bed thinking about her Future. When she was an adult would she want to get married and have kids? Or adopt? Or be a solo successful writer who was secluded and isolated in her own little space? She didn't know. And she fell asleep.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	21. Chapter 21

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE

Arthur's next day at school was good. He was getting used to Sue Ellen's affection and he tried to return it as well. It felt nice in a weird but good way that he didn't feel with anyone else. He and Sue Ellen had held hands and even started hugging. Arthur thought they were a good couple so far and whenever he looked at Sue Ellen he thought that she was the prettiest girl in his life.

After school Sue Ellen hugged Arthur and they both went to their respective homes. Arthur had a lot of homework to do and he promised to make it up to Sue Ellen with a date. Arthur had never been on an official date and he wanted to go on a nice date with Sue Ellen… He just didn't know where.

Arthur finally had gotten his homework done and was going to call Sue Ellen… but then he thought…. He had no idea where he should take her on a date to. He could ask his parents who may have already forgotten he had a girlfriend or he could call Buster and get advise from him. Arthur decided it would be best if he was to get advise from Buster. Buster had a girlfriend as well and she was a lot older and more experienced. Maybe Buster had already had a date?

Arthur called Buster. Buster answered "Hey Arthur". Arthur said "Hey Buster. I was thinking about going on a date with Sue Ellen…. The only issue is what would be a good date? Have you and Molly been on a date yet?" Buster replied with " Yeah. I got to hang out at her place the other night. I got my first kiss from Molly" Arthur was kind of amazed and said "Wow Buster! That is awesome!" then he thought about that date "But I don't think hangout out at home counts as a date Buster?" Buster said " Sure it's a date Arthur. Otherwise you can just like watch a movie or something out with her." Arthur thought about that " Yeah" said Arthur "Maybe a movie would be a good date" Then he asked " So how was it? "How was what" asked Buster. "How was the first kiss" Asked Arthur… and Buster replied " Amazing"… Arthur and Buster talked a bit longer and then ended the call. Arthur wondered about kissing. Would he ever get to kiss Sue Ellen?

Arthur called Sue Ellen and wished her a goodnight. He wanted to be a good boyfriend. Arthur was going to set up a date and ask her out on the date soon.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	22. Chapter 22

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

Sue Ellen hugged Arthur and held his hand both before and after class. It seemed like a good couple thing to do as a nice routine. Sue Ellen was still new to relationships but she wanted to be a good girlfriend but also not move to fast. She had not kissed Arthur yet and she was timid about it. She decided she should let him make the first move when it came to kissing.

Both Sue Ellen and Arthur had a lot of homework to do and Sue Ellen had stayed up late last night and was tired. She hugged Arthur and they both went to their separate homes.

Sue Ellen did her homework and was done early. She thought about Arthur. She liked how he looked at her. He looked at her like he found her a pretty flower that smelled sweet and looked beautiful. She smiled and thought about what they could do as a couple in the future.

Sue Ellen was getting tired and was just about to go to bed when the phone ran. She answered it and smiled when she found it was Arthur. Arthur just called to wish her a goodnight and tell her he'd see her at school tomorrow. Then they both hung up. Sue Ellen thought it was really sweet of Arthur to call her up just to wish her a good night.

Sue Ellen got in bed and closed her eyes. She was so tired but in a good way. "Goodnight" she said to herself.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	23. Chapter 23

MUFFY'S PERSPECTIVE

"So apparently they are a couple now" Said Francine. Muffy was listening to the details and had to agree " Yeah it does sound like they are a couple now. It is kind of weird". "Weird?" Said Francine. "It's gross. They are just going to be all lovey dovey now and forget about us" … Muffy thought about that "They aren't completely lost until they start kissing each other like a hundred times a day. Arthur and Sue Ellen are being normal when not together."

Muffy and Francine were walking to the store. Muffy was bored lately and wanted to spend some time in the mall to look around at new products and spend some time with her awesome friend Francine. She thought it was a bit off for Arthur to have a girlfriend now but that it wasn't a huge issue. Muffy said " You know as long as they are our friends It doesn't matter if they are a couple" and then she and Francine went in the mall.

They shopped for a bit and then went to the food court in the mall and sat down and ate. Muffy was having fun with Francine. She wasn't thinking to much about Arthur and Sue Ellen. She was thinking about spending time with Francine though. "You know … Us sitting here and eating together is kind of like us dating too…. Just minus the holding hands, kissing, and sweet talk… And they haven't even done those last too." Francine was apparently feeling irked about this conversation and responded "You don't know that!"

They finished their meal and then headed back to Muffy's House. Francine said "Well I need to go and do some sport stuff" and Muffy said " Ok See you later" and gave Francine a hug. "See we don't need to be a couple to hug each other". And Francine went back to her home.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	24. Chapter 24

BUSTER'S PERSPECTIVE

Buster got off the phone with Arthur. They had been talking about dates with their girlfriends. Buster was thinking about that as he lay in bed ready to sleep. He really hadn't done anything fancy with Molly for a date. He didn't think he really had to but he did think it would be nice to go and see a movie with Molly. Buster told himself he would find a good date place tomorrow and hang out with his girlfriend there… and he fell asleep.

When Buster woke up he ate and got ready for school. Then he asked his mom if she could take him and Molly to the movie theater and she said yes… So Buster got excited that he tried calling Molly that morning. She did answer and Buster asked her on the date. He smiled when she said yes and he said "Awesome!"

Buster went to class and sped thru the day. After class Buster's mom drove Buster and Molly to the movie theater. They held hands in the car. Buster felt a bit weird with his mom driving and them holding hands in the back seat… but it was ok and he was happy.

When they got to the theater and were dropped off by buster's mom Molly asked " So what movie were you thinking of?" and Buster froze for a minute. He hadn't thought about that part so he said " I don't know." and Molly replied "Well lets see what they are playing".

They looked at the movie selections. There were some romance movies and some action movies. They decided on a movie called "It's Spookky". They went and got some popcorn and then entered the dark theater room to watch the movie. There were commercials playing and then the movie started. Molly put her arm around Buster and watched the movie. It was about a ghost that everyone was afraid of who ended up saving the town at the end of the movie because he wasn't actually bad.

After the movie ended the credits were showing and Molly turned to Buster and said " I liked that movie" and Buster said "Me too." and while he was looking at Molly she leaned down and kissed his lips.

When Buster's mom picked them up Molly asked if Buster could come over to his place. It sounded like Buster's mom might say no but she said yes.

At Molly's place they went to her room. She hugged Buster and they sat on her bed. " I like hugging you and kissing you" said Buster. "Me too" said Molly as she smiled….

Then she got on top of him.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	25. Chapter 25

MOLLY'S PERSPECTIVE

Molly felt she was in love totally now. Buster was such a sweet guy. Molly thought that this has to be the kind of guy that she needed after all the bad things she had done. A nice and sweet guy to treat her right and keep her on the good side was perfect. Also she did enjoy his company and being close with him.

She went to bed thinking of Buster and when she woke up she got a phone call from him right away. "Would you like to go to the theater with me" asked buster "It would be our first official date" and Molly had nothing else to do first so she said "Yes… and you can come over to my place after…" Buster replied "Awesome" and they ended their call

When it was time for their date Molly was picked up by Buster's mom and she seemed pretty nice. She drove them to the theater and Molly wasn't going to let buster feel lonely today. She held his hand all the way to the theater.

At the theater Buster didn't know what movie and Molly had no idea either so they took a look and decided to watch a ghost movie. They went in and Molly put her hands around her man. She pulled him closer so they were sitting right next to one another. She didn't care if everyone could see them being affectionate.

The Movie was nice. IT was about a misunderstood ghost. The ghost had a bad reputation and all the people were prejudiced against the ghost. The ghost at one point decided to play along and be bad but by the end of the movie the ghost had fixed everything and had saved the town from truly bad ghosts. Molly thought it was a bit like herself.

The movie ended and Molly enjoyed it. When Buster looked over at her she kissed him. Then they exited the theater and a while later were picked up by Buster's mom. She drove them to Molly's house and as they exited Buster said "Bye mom" and Molly said "Thanks for the ride" and then they went into Molly's house and into her room.

Molly gave Buster a close hug and he told her that he liked hugging and kissing her. She liked it too,.. And she wanted to be closer to him. She pushed him onto the bed playfully and got on top of him.

Molly got on top of Buster and put her legs around him. She leaned down and kissed his lips. She lay on top of him and snuggled with him. She felt it was amazing. She had never snuggled with someone like this and it was safe since she had her door locked and they were fully dressed.

Molly was having fun with Buster and she wanted to be close to him and show him that she cared. She said " I love you Buster" and after a few seconds buster said " I love you too Molly"

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	26. Chapter 26

BINKY'S PERSPECTIVE

"It's Spookky!" said Binky to himself. He was going to see new movie about Ghosts with Slink and Rattles. Molly was busy and Binky wanted to spend some time with his friends to cool off after learning Molly was dating Buster. Part of Binky wanted to punch Buster but that was the wrong thing to do… He knew that but he still wanted to do that. He clenched his teeth at the thought of them kissing or doing other things.

Slink, Rattles and Binky walked to the theater. "Are you sure this movie is going to be good" asked Rattles. "Yeah, I'm sure" Said Binky " It's supposed to be an awesome movie." Binky recalled the commercial on TV. A horrendous ghost wrecking the city and causing trouble. It seemed pretty hard core.

They got to the theater and Slink said " Hey… Isn't that Molly? You said she was busy today…" Binky looked. It was Molly…and she WAS with Buster! "I thought she was" Said Binky. "She kinda is if she's hanging out with that guy" said Rattles. Binky was furious but tried to not let it show. "Ok guys well lets go and watch our movie. They can do whatever without us.."… "Shouldn't we say hi" asked Slink and Binky said "NO!… We don't need to bother them.. We'll hang with Molly later."

"Why do we have to sneak around? We paid for the tickets" Asked Slink. "Because we can't let Molly see us" Said Binky. "Why" asked Rattles. "Because…." said Binky. "Because why" Asked Slink… "Just because" said Binky. And the followed Molly and Buster. And No! No! thought Binky. They went into the same movie as Binky and the gang were going to watch. Binky couldn't cancel now…. He had to deal with the awkwardness and hope Molly didn't see them.

Binky sat with Rattles and Slink. The movie started. They saw Molly put her arm around Buster. Slink said " Hey Molly is hugging that guy" and Binky said "Yeah…. Molly and Buster are a couple now. You don't need to keep mentioning it" and they all got quiet and watched the movie.

The movie was ok but Binky kept looking down at Molly and Buster with her arm around him. He hated seeing that….Not only did it hurt his heart but it ruined the movie for him as well. Binky didn't think his other friends noticed or paid attention. He suppressed the urge to go down there and pull them apart.

When the movie ended the credits ran "Ok guys lets go. Molly can't see us" They got up to go and Binky looked back…. Molly and Buster were kissing… and it broke Binky's heart. ..

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	27. Chapter 27

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE

Arthur had another great day with Sue Ellen. He still hadn't thought of a great place for a date though. Arthur thought a sleepover would be an ok hangout and he'd call it a date. His parents had told him it was ok when he asked.

Arthur had held Sue Ellen's hand and asked her to go on a sleepover date with him after school while walking to class that morning. And after school before they got picked up Sue Ellen's mom said it was ok.

Arthur and Sue Ellen were at his house and his mom and dad were in the kitchen. His dad asked " So Arthur this is your cute girlfriend then?" and Arthur didn't say anything. Suddenly DW said "Eww .Arthur has a girlfriend? Who would like Arthur enough for that?" "Shut up DW" Said Arthur. "Uh oh" said their mom and dad in unison.

Arthur tried to calm down. "Yeah she's my girlfriend" he said to everyone. "And she's really awesome". Arthur assumed it was ok that his family knew since everyone pretty much could tell due to their hand holding. Sue Ellen and Arthur hadn't kissed yet. Arthur wondered how her lips would feel but he didn't know when a good time would be and he felt too awkward to ask her.

Arthur 's dad said "Arthur we'd love to have Sue Ellen have some dinner with us before you two go up to your room". Arthur was hungry and he was glad his parents approved of her. He didn't care what DW though.

As they ate dinner his parents talked about a bunch of stuff. They mentioned that they used to dance together and that it would be cute to dress Arthur and Sue Ellen up and have then attend the school dance later.

After diner Arthur went up to his room with his girl. She hugged him and he wanted to touch her all over. He put his hands just above her butt and wanted to grab it. "Can I?" he asked and Sue Ellen nodded so he lowered his hands and groped her butt. It was nice and soft and round and it made Arthur feel like being close to her all night.

Arthur said "Would you like to do a slow dance with me? I might not be any good at it though. I would like to dance with you". Sue Ellen seemed to be a bit shy about it but said "ok."

Arthur held Sue Ellen closely. She was a lovely girlfriend. He took her in his arms and danced slowly with her as best as he could. As the danced Sue Ellen and Arthur Kissed.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	28. Chapter 28

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

Sue Ellen and Arthur were still being very sweet to one another. Arthur had invited Sue Ellen to his place for the first time as Boyfriend and Girlfriend for a sleepover. He had told her that it was a date and she was happy with it.

Sue Ellen was introduced as Arthur's girlfriend and she thought his parents liked her. Arthur's little sister was teasing them but Sue Ellen thought that DW was just teasing Arthur for fun. Sue Ellen smiled at Arthur's family and that Arthur Seemed to be proud of having her as his girlfriend.

A bit later Sue Ellen enjoyed a nice meal with Arthur's Family. Arthur's parents talked about when they had met when they were younger and what all they did when they were Arthur's age. It was full of interesting little details.

After dinner Sue Ellen followed Arthur to his room. The went in and Sue Ellen hugged Arthur. He put his hands on her butt and she let him feel up on her. This was the first time since he had smacked her butt that she allowed him to do so again.

Arthur had asked her to dance and although she was nervous she said "ok". And she got closer to Arthur and put her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her and she felt close to Arthur and happy.

Sue Ellen danced closely with Arthur. She pressed her body close to him and closed here eyes. She felt very enamored with Arthur and cuddled gently against him. She felt very much in love with Arthur and she looked in his eyes and brought her lips close to his and kissed him slowly and softly as he held her gently in his arms.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	29. Chapter 29

GEORGE'S PERSPECTIVE

George had seen Arthur and Sue Ellen hugging and holding hands. George thought that Sue Ellen sure was a cute girl. He put his head on his desk. He wanted to hold a girl's hand… He wanted to hug a cute girl and kiss her…. But he couldn't. No girls liked George enough to spend time with him and hang out in more then just a friend.

Slowly George's lifted up his head so he could pay attention to Mr Ratburn again. George had been thinking about how it would be to have a girlfriend for a while now and it was affecting his work. He didn't know what to do about it and he hated it… It always made him feel humiliated even if no one noticed… and he sure hoped no one noticed.

After class he saw Fern and The Brain. He watched Fern walk away and he looked at her. Fern was a very pretty girl just like Sue Ellen. George thought that she was very elegant and bright. George found pretty much any girl to be attractive but he thought Fern was even more that that… She was beautiful. He had found out that Arthur and Sue Ellen were a couple and he wondered if George and Fern were a couple. Hs mind wandered and thought about The Brain putting his hands all over Fern's body. He shook his head.

George walked around a bit and went into the bathroom. He went in a stall and locked the door. He sat there doing nothing in the empty bathroom. He was alone and didn't have to see any pretty girls.. It prevented him from having to think about girls and their bodies and touching them or them touching him. He thought about Fern using her hands and putting them on his chest .. He thought about her kissing him an doing other things with him.

After a while George had calmed down enough to go back outside. The Brain and Fern were still there. They were still maybe a couple…and he was still George… the boy who didn't have a girlfriend. IT seemed almost everyone was getting to have a partner these days.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	30. Chapter 30

THE BRAIN'S PERSPECTIVE

The Brain had read a rather romantic novel and was talking to Fern about it. She told him that she loved that book. It was Called "Anabell of Grape Cabalselle". It was a decent read and The Brain thought the main character was a bit like Fern… slightly mischievous but also a detective on matters.

Suddenly The Brain heard Arthur and saw him and Sue Ellen holding hands. They walked along quickly and The Brain put his attention back on the book and Fern. "Let me find that place in the book that I like" he said as he flipped thru the book. And….

And…..

Fern asked The Brain what he thought about having a girlfriend and The Brain wasn't paying attention and said " I don't need a girlfriend" and then immediately say what his mistake was. Fern had been asking HIM out! And he ruined it. He could see she was disappointed in the way she looked down and her reply sounded sincere but he could tell she was irritated. She walked away and she talked to George.

The Brain heard Fern accept an offer to hang out with George. He felt a bit odd suddenly. He couldn't be jealous could he?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	31. Chapter 31

FERN'S PERSPECTIVE

Fern and The Brain were talking about literature and the people who wrote it. Suddenly they saw Arthur and Sue Ellen holding hands again. Fern got an idea and asked The Brain a question.

Fern asked The Brain. "Have you ever thought about having a girlfriend?" and The Brain said "I don't need a girlfriend" and Fern felt a bit put off… She understood and told him that and then she excused herself and wished him a nice day.

Fern heard a voice. It was George but she didn't hear him. She had dropped her paper and turned around from right in front of him to pick it up. She felt she was being rude so she asked what he had said after retrieving her papers.

George asked if Fern would like to hang out sometime. Fern thought If Alan - The BRAIN - Didn't want to be her boyfriend then she might as well hang out with another cute boy. So she accepted George's offer.

A couple hours later Fern got a phone call. It was George. He asked her if she wanted to go to a pool and play together. Fern didn't have anything to do lately and her parents would be ok with it so she said yes.

The next day Fern arrived at the pool. She went in search of George and found him. He was resetting his swim suit from an obviously uncomfortable position. He invited Fern into the pool and he splashed her by accident. She splashed him back and they soon had a splash war.

Fern went close to George to splash him right in his face when she slipped a little. She felt her body press against George's and she felt something from George's crotch.. Was it his…. ? She thought it was… and she kinda liked the way it felt… She stepped away and after a second she splashed him right in his face with water from the pool hoping he hadn't noticed that she had felt him with her body.

After they were done and before Fern was about to go home she told him she had a nice time and she gave him a hug rubbing her body against him hoping he wouldn't know what she was doing. He felt interesting… She had never felt up a guy before. A few moments later George asked her to be his girlfriend. Fern didn't know what to say… She said "Yes" a bit shyly. She thought George was pretty cool and a very nice boy… Shy like herself but nice too….like herself…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	32. Chapter 32

GEORGE'S PERSPECTIVE

George heard Brain say " I don't need a girlfriend" and Fern said " Yeah. Relationships are something you need to put your whole heart into and something to not be rushed into."

And Fern walked in his direction not looking at him "but who can I hang out with then" she said softly… and obviously not meant to be heard… Fern dropped her paper and she looked around at it. George found courage he would lose instantly after he said what he wanted.

George asked Fern "If you'd like you can hang out with me" George said and held his breath . Fern looked at him "oh" she said "one minute" and she turned around. She had dropped some papers on the ground.

Fern bent over. Her butt right in front of George's. George felt himself feeling harder in his pants. He closed his eyes and opened then again…. Fern's butt was an inch away from him. He backed up and Fern got back up from picking up her papers that she had dropped. "Sorry" said Fern " I am a bit clumsy sometimes" and she smiled sweetly at George. He thought she looked gorgeous. "What were you saying?"

George wasn't very courageous but his hardness made him want to touch Fern so much right now that he repeated " I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me" he said. Fern said " I don't know… Maybe… Hang out where?"

George though and thought about her body and how she'd look with less clothing like at a pool "We can go to the pool" he said "It's pretty relaxing" Fern seemed to be thinking this over and she turned to where The Brain was just a little while ago. She turned to George and said " Yeah, that would be nice". They exchanged phone numbers and George told her he would call her to set something up.

George went to the bathroom again and sighed. He had actually done it. He washed his hands and his face. When he was done he thought he was an idiot because he was worried he'd ruin things with Fern if he kept getting hard in his pants. ..but that this may work out to his advantage…

When George got home he asked his parents and got permission to go to the pool. He called Fern and he asked her if tomorrow was ok. She said it was.

The next day George was waiting for Fern in his bathing suit. He saw her and saw that she was in a small two piece bathing suit that showed off her curves. He quickly got hard and he positioned it in a way no one could see just before she saw him and said "Hey George"

They went in the water together and splashed around and played. IT was fun. Then they got closer and Fern rubbed up on his body and she splashed him. His hardness went to the front position and Fern bumped into it with her side. George could tell she felt it but she didn't say anything…. After a moment they continued to play.

"That was nice George" said Fern and she gave him a hug pressing her hips into his wiener and said " We should hang out more" "Really?" Said George and Fern said "Yes"… George waited a minute and got courage from his hardness that he realized had wanted to poke her… He asked "Will you be my girlfriend Fern?" and Fern said "Yes" after just a moment of pause where she had looked unsure. She gave him a hug and left with her parents a bit later.

That night George dreamed of Fern more then he ever had before even when he was single and had been thinking of Fern the whole time.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	33. Chapter 33

FRANCINE'S PERSPECTIVE

Muffy said "…So Arthur is dating Sue Ellen, Fern is dating George, and Buster is dating Molly. All of them have been getting together recently." Francine Hit her head with her hands. "It's like a plague" she said.

They were sitting outside at school right after Mr. Ratburn's class. Francine was listening to some gossip that Muffy had acquired from… asking around.

Francine thought about it "I guess it's not the end of the world but why do they all have to get into couple relationships all at the same time?" Muffy said " I don't know".

Francine looked around at everyone. She saw Binky and called out "Hey Binky" and as he looked up at her she finished "Come Here".

Binky walked over and said "Yeah?".. Francine looked at him and said "I heard that Buster and Molly were a couple now… I was just wondering.. How does that make you feel?" She noticed Binky's face change a bit before going back to normal. "I don't mind. If she and Buster are happy together that's all that matters right?…. Anyways I gotta go." And he walked off very quickly. Muffy said "See? He's ok with it. You'll get used to it too."

When Francine got home she sat down and thought. Binky had changed his expression… He looked… Mad? Or maybe he felt sad? Or jealous? It had to be something like that. He didn't look happy even if he lied about it. But why would he lie? Francine decided she would confront Binky tomorrow and find out the truth of what was up….Francine got ready for bed and laid down. She wondered what Binky really thought.

The next day Francine waited outside for Binky by herself…. A while later she saw him and walked up to him so he couldn't run away if she called him from a distance. Binky was walking by himself and Francine got behind him and said "Hey Binky!". Binky turned around quick as if frightened and calmed down quick and said "Hey…" So Francine tried to talk to him " Look… I know you were not happy about Buster and Molly. I could see it all over your face. I'm not too happy about all these couples lately and I'd like your opinion about it so just be honest."

Francine and Binky sat down to talk because Binky had wanted privacy without anyone around. "Ok" He said " So to be honest …and don't tell anyone… but I like Molly…I mean like.." He stopped…. " I don't know but I don't like her hanging out with Buster like that"… And Francine felt like she understood a bit….

Francine said " It's annoying… like they won't be spending as much time with us now…. " And Binky said "Yeah. I was going to hang out with Molly and go to WaveItUp but she was TOO BUSY with Buster instead." Francine replied "I know what you mean…. What is Wave it up?" Binky said "It's an awesome band and they are having a concert this week" He Showed her the tickets that he still had. They were still good. Francine said "These are still good Binky. Were you going to the Concert?" He said "what's the point?" and Francine felt bad for him…. She said "Hey.. Maybe you and I can go to the concert? I have never heard them perform before…" Binky Replied "Alright.. Let me ask my mom if we can tonight if that is ok?" and Francine said "ok."

Francine and Binky went to the concert that night after their parents said it was ok. Binky gave her an ice cream and she tasted it. It was very nice. She thanked Binky and his mom for the ice cream. Then they showed up at the concert. It was a huge place with a lot of people. There were a lot of fancy cars and posters.

Francine thought the music was pretty good. They had some good songs and some good music. IT was about as good as Binky had said it would be… but he had probably heard some of their music before…

After the concert Binky and Francine went back to the car and Binky's mom dropped Francine off. To her surprise Binky opened the door for her and told her goodnight. She thought that was odd…. "Goodnight" she said and went in and went to bed exhausted from a good time with a friend.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	34. Chapter 34

BINKY'S PERSPECTIVE

"Hey Binky" Binky heard someone calling him. It was Francine. He asked her what she wanted "Yeah?" and she told him to come over so he walked over. Francine asked him about Molly and Buster and how them being together made him feel. He felt upset and hurt but didn't show it on his face so Binky told her everything was ok and excused himself.

After Class Binky was mulling over seeing Buster and Molly kissing. He was mad about it but didn't know why. He thought about how it would be like to be kissing Molly himself. He thought he wanted to. He was woke up from his trance by Francine who was right next to him. She had talked to him yesterday and asked about Molly and Buster. What did she want now?

Francine told him that she saw through him and that she knew he was upset….So Binky confessed what he felt and was feeling pretty humiliated about the whole thing. He and Francine seemed to both be opposed to the relationships of others… which made him think. Why exactly was Francine opposed to Buster and Molly. Did she have a crush on Buster like Binky had a crush on Molly? He quit thinking upon it when Francine asked about the "WaveItUp" Concert. Francine and Binky decided to go to the concert together

Binky and Francine were heading to the "WaveItUp" concert. They were in Binky's mom's car and they had gotten an ice cream from Binky's mom. Binky was enjoying his and looked at Francine and asked " Do you like your ice cream?" Francine looked at him and said "Yeah" and turned to his mom and told her "Thanks for the ice cream"…

When they got the to WaveItUp concert Binky and Francine got out by themselves and his mom waited in the car to make some calls. Binky and Francine walked around to the entrance and presented their tickets. The place was pretty big and impressive and looked nice. Binky and Francine looked at the posters of the band and walked in. They took a seat and waited for the concert to begin.

When the band showed up Binky and Francine both sat by one another and listened. The band was awesome. Binky looked over at Francine and thought he saw an expression that told him that Francine liked what she was hearing. He turned and smiled and continued to listen to the band. Then he … is this how it felt for Molly and Buster to be on a date together? He felt kind of sad then but also felt happy to be with Francine… Then he asked himself if Francine could be kind of like his girlfriend? He didn't know what a girlfriend was like since he had never really had one.

After the concert Binky and Francine walked back to the car and Binky opened the door for her. She got in first. Binky felt like he and Francine were kind of on a date together. He didn't know if he should feel that was or if that made Francine \his girlfriend. It was like any other time with anyone except he was thinking about it a lot due to the fact that Buster and Molly had seemed just like friends except had kissed and hugged. He momentarily thought of hugging and kissing Francine. He didn't know why. Then he thought about kissing Molly. Binky thought Molly was better looking but Francine was ok.

Binky tried to be very gentlemanly to Francine even if she was not anything but a friend. He wished her a goodnight and opened the door for her. After she left Binky's mom told him how nice it was for him to be behaving like that. Binky smiled and they headed home.

When they got home Binky went off to bed and thought a bout Molly and Francine. He thought about other girls too. He thought about a lot but didn't know…..He still kind of only wanted Molly… because she was …well… she was Molly.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	35. Chapter 35

MUFFY'S PERSPECTIVE

Muffy had collected some data from her own secret sources aka herself being a spy.

Francine was pretty upset about all the couples. Muffy wondered why it was an issue. Sure it was true that everyone hadn't got to hang out a ton but they don't have to hang out all the time.

Muffy thought to herself about Francine and Binky. They were both pretty rugged and tough individuals. Maybe they would make a cute couple. She though that may be a bad idea for a second but then she thought that maybe if they were a couple Francine would lighten up about Arthur and Sue Ellen…?

"But How" she asked herself while walking around… She lifted her head and say The Brain walking around. He had pretty much been dumped by Fern for George… "That's It!" Said Muffy to herself. She would go on a double date with Herself , The Brain , Francine and Binky…. She just had to get The Brain to date her.. Not that she liked him or anything but since he probably wanted Fern back and jealousy could help but also because it would help Francine get together with Binky and calm down about everything.

Muffy had to figure out where The Brain would be so she asked around and figured where the Brain would be. She ran off towards his direction because she had no time to wait. When she got to Brain's location she saw him and went up to him. She was getting her breath back and he was just staring at her like she was crazy.

Muffy got herself together and eloquently told the Brain exactly what her plan consisted of. It looked like The Brain was considering it but then saw Fern walking and decided to go ahead and work with Muffy.

Tomorrow she would get Binky and Francine together and set "operation couple love bug" into action.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	36. Chapter 36

THE BRAIN'S PERSPECTIVE

"It's like a chess game" said Brain to himself. Everything I need just needs the right time and planning. He thought about how George so easily stole Fern from him. He snarled to himself in his room. "So unfair" he said to himself. It was true he didn't need a girlfriend and it wasn't necessary except for the prolongation of the world and the people on it… but it was more then that. Fern was a very attractive female and The Brain enjoyed her company.

The next day at school The Brain focused on class and ignored any thoughts creeping into his mind about a girl named Fern.

After class he started to walk for the door intending on going right home but he heard "Brain! Brain!" and he looked and saw Muffy… "Hi?" Said The Brain " Are you ok?" and Muffy stopped by him breathing like she had been running and said "Yeah." She paused and caught her breath and said " I know about you and Fern. How she dumped you for George" The Brain frowned and Said "She was never my girlfriend" and Muffy continued " But if you wanted her back I could help you" The Brain thought about that for a minute while she said " You could pretend to be my girlfriend and go on a double date with Francine and Binky and me" Binky and Francine were a couple? He asked it "They are a couple? Why should I go?" and Muffy said "If Fern knows you are dating me then she may get jealous and you can get her back…and no Binky and Francine aren't dating.. But they will" … The Brain thought for a moment and said "No. I don't think so." and he turned and saw Fern coming. He turned to Fern and she looked at him ….. And she walked away kind of avoiding him….He got a bit upset…. Turned to Muffy and said…. "So when and where?"

After deciding on a plan The Brain and Muffy went their separate ways. The Brain walked off and went to where he thought he'd see Fern. He wanted to talk to her…. A little while late he did indeed see Fern as he expected. He went up to her and she saw him.

Brain asked Fern "So how are you and George doing?" Fern said "Umm … We're doing ok". The Brain said " Well I'm going on a date with MY Girlfriend, Muffy" and he could see surprise all over Ferns face. He smiled. He walked away leaving Fern to think about that.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	37. Chapter 37

THE DATE: A BINKY, FRANCINE, MUFFY, AND THE BRAIN PERSPECTIVE

Author Note: This is a special chapter that will appear a bit different then the prior chapters but tell me how you feel about it…?

Act 1: Setting: School Playground After Mr. Ratburn's Class. Francine and Muffy are together.

Francine: "No way… Why would we want to do that?"

Muffy: "Because… Maybe we should just try it out? I've found Brain to be quite a great guy…."

Francine: "UGH! If you like him why do I need to be with Binky?"

Muffy: " You might like him.. And I can't go on a date with Brain unless I have you help me. I am really shy about it…. PLEASEEEEE?"

Francine: "Ugggghhhhh! Fine…. But you owe me ok?"

Muffy: " Yeah Yeah… but if you like him and start dating him too you'll owe me"

Francine: "That won't happen…"

Act 2: Setting: After Class: Binky and Brain are talking at another location opposite of Muffy and Francine

Brain: "…So would you like to come?"

Binky: " I don't know…."

Brain: " Why not?"

Binky: "You know … I do like Francine but I like…. Other people too"

Brain: " Who?"

Binky: " My Friend Molly…. She is dating Buster now though…"

Brain: "That is more reason to come alone. You'll help me and Muffy with our fears of a date and you'll be able to get over Molly since you can't have her AND You'll possibly get a different girl… That is three reasons right there."

Binky: "But what if it's not the right choice"

Brain: " … Sometimes you never know the right choice for sure… but it's important that you try because if you don't try…. Then you won't have Molly OR Francine."

Binky" … … … ok…"

Act 3: Setting: Muffy's house with a room set up with one long table. Each side of the table has it's own set of silver-wear and dining-wear. There is a buffet set up with plenty of items to choose from. The room is light in a "Romantic Vibe" tone. Binky and Francine are at one side of the table and Muffy and The Brain at another. There us a slight distance but not too far… about 3 feet They can all converse.

Muffy: Isn't this nice? I hope you all enjoy the selection.

Brain: Yes Muffy… It's excellent. Thank you.

They all get some food.

Francine: Binky it's nice to see you again.

Binky: Yeah. And on a date too..

They both look nervously.

Muffy: I am so glad to be spending some time with you Alan. You're a very nice fellow.

Brain: You're a lovely girl Muffy.

They smile at one another. The dinner continues and then….Muffy and Brain leave. They excuse themselves so they can go in a room for them while Binky and Francine go in a room for each other. Muffy told them the room is for bonding so they can talk and get to know one another…

Act 4: Setting Muffy and The Brain Private Room. There is a selection of movies and books and other interesting items to keep themselves entertained. Muffy and The Brain are sitting together.

Brain: "So do you really think that they can bond?"

Muffy: "Totally. They are pretty similar."

Brain. "Yeah…"

Muffy: "Would you like to watch a movie or read a book? I was thinking a movie…"

Brain: " Sure. That sounds nice"

They put in a movie and watch it together. The Brain is thinking about him and Fern and how Fern was with George. Muffy is thinking about Francine and Binky.

Brain:: "You know Muffy…."

Muffy: " Yeah?"

Brain: " You know it wouldn't be to bad if we were actually a couple right?"

Muffy: " umm… I suppose…"

Brain: " It's just… I mean…"

Muffy: "What?"

Brain: " I was just thinking… Would you like to be my girlfriend for real?"

Muffy: " What?"

Brain: " I have been having a lovely time with you and I do think you're nice. I wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with you"

Muffy: " Are you asking me to be your girlfriend for real?"

Brain: " Yes… I am"

Muffy: " … … … Well… I guess we can try….

Brain: " Are you sure?"

Muffy: " Yes I'm sure. Sorry. I just had to think. I'll be your girlfriend"

Pause…

Muffy: " What should we do now?"

Brain: "We could Hug?"

Muffy: " Ok"

Muffy and Brain hug one another closely.

Brain: " I liked that"

Muffy: "…Yeah me too"

They looked into each other's eyes in the "Romantic Vibe" Tone lighting and they hugged again…

Muffy: " I've never hugged anyone like that before… I like it."

Brain: "Yeah. I'm over Fern. I want you Muffy."

Act 5: Setting: Francine and Binky Private Room: There is a selection of movies and books and other interesting items to keep themselves entertained. Francine and Binky are sitting awkwardly in the room.

Francine: " Soooo… dinner was nice…"

Binky: "Yeah"

They look around the room

Binky: " Hey… Let's watch a movie"

They both select a movie easily and watch it. It's an action romance movie and watched it.

Binky: " Do you like the movie?"

Francine: " It's ok…"

Binky: "So… Why do you think they want us to be a couple?"

Francine: " Because they feel weird being the only couple…even if they aren't the only couple… I never would have thought those two would be a couple…"

Binky: "Yeah… I'd bet you and I would be a way better couple then them"

Francine: " You think so?"

Binky: " Yeah. Totally."

Francine: " You know that could be fun to out couple them… but…"

Binky: " I don't mind having a girlfriend. That might be fun."

Francine: "Well….But what if we get together and things don't work out and we don't want to be friends any longer?"

Binky:" I don't know…but we could try it"

Francine: " Ugh,,,, Alright… but only if you're cool and buy me stuff…. Like an ice cream or something"

Binky: " What?"

Francine: " I'm joking… but you can get me an ice cream if you want. "

Binky: "Alright "

At this point the date ends and they all go to their homes to rest. There are two new couples now. WE shall see what happens….

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	38. Chapter 38

**O** **LD** Author's Note: Time to introduce more characters. I don't intend on making any "OC" characters but if I use one it will only be for a very short instance. The next couple chapters will be a bit longer then the previous ones. Hope you all enjoy and please comment and review. There will be 6 back to back chapters with Jenna, Prunella, Jenna, Prunella, Jenna, Prunella…. I had to catch them up with the rest of the characters… Also the chapters will be longer now and I am going to be more strict about my upload schedule. I have uploaded a bit too much at once and too often. I want to actually get some more reviews and bump my story to the top for every week for about a month or two rather then upload everything and have it die out without anyone reading. So I will post probably once a week. I am posting this now to leave a cliff hanger type thing because my last upload really didn't.

JENNA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jenna had noticed as the number of couples had increased drastically the past couple week or so. She wondered what they all saw in each other as she walked to her classes that day. She thought how she was single and despite the fact she had a lot of awesome friends and was very happy she wondered what it would be like to kiss someone some day… like more then just how kissing your mom and dad was…

After class and after hanging out with friends Jenna was at her home watching music videos. There were a lot of romantic songs on lately and she flipped the channel. For some reason she kept noticing couples. She had remembered in Mr .Ratburn's class they learned that when you focus your mind on one specific thing you notice it a lot more even if it's the same as it always has been. She flipped off the tv and did some exercises.

The next day Jenna was looking around the school at people. There was George and Fern. She remembered when she had said she had a crush on George. She thought about what if it was her instead of Fern with him. "Hmmm" she said to herself. She looked around more throughout the day. Arthur and Sue Ellen had seemed to be a couple as well. She thought a lot of people seemed to be growing fonder and she was feeling a little left out.

She walked outside and saw Prunella sitting by herself. "Hi" Said Jenna to Prunella in a friendly manner. Prunella looked back and said " Hey" and then looked back down. It looked as if she was sad or lonesome. Jenna was about to walk away and give her some space but then she decided to go over and sit by her. Jenna said "You ok?" and Prunella said "…Yeah… I'm fine…". "Oh.. Ok" said Jenna and she continued with "Would you like to hang out a bit?" and Prunella said "Ok.. Sure."

Jenna and Prunella sat together in a bench. Prunella didn't seem very sad any longer it appeared. Jenna was happy that Prunella wasn't looking as unhappy any longer. "Would you like to play any games?" asked Jenna. Prunella said "Only if it is fun".

Jenna and Prunella decided to play a kind of hide and seek game. They took turns hiding and finding one another. The went from super easy spots to gradually harder places but they were always able to find each other fairly quickly because it was an outdoors only game. Jenna hadn't had this much fun in a while and she finally had her mind off of all the new couples.

It was Prunella's turn to try to find Jenna. Jenna only had a little while to find a spot. She went to an area where there were a lot of tiny little hole and she saw a tree that had fallen down. There was a hole in the tree that she was able to fit in and although there was a bit hole she felt she could position herself so that she would be hard to see in there. So she hid and waited for Prunella to find her.

A little while later Jenna heard footsteps that came and went. A while late she heard them again. Prunella was right around where she was but couldn't find her. Jenna waited… and waited. IT had taken a while and Prunella still hadn't found her. Jenna snickered silently. She was so awesome that she found this spot. Then she heard something. She looked out a bit and she say Prunella sitting down. Maybe she was taking a break? Then she saw that Prunella was hiding and she heard Prunella say "Please Jenna…. I can't find you…." and she put her hands on her head and seemed to be crying.

Jenna got out of the tree and went up to her from behind "Hey…" she said and Prunella made a motion like she had been caught doing something bad. Jenna said " I'm right here…" Prunella didn't move so Jenna said " I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have hid from you so long" and Prunella still didn't move… in fact she had put her hands in her arms more and seemed to be weeping quite a bit. Jenna tried to sit by her and put her hand on Prunella's arm but Prunella turned and shook Jenna's hand off.

Jenna didn't know what to do… "Do you want me to leave?" she asked… No response…. "Are you ok?" … no response…. "I'm really sorry" .. No reply…. "Please say something to me." Prunella still didn't reply and Jenna felt sad now… She put her head on her hands and looked down. She didn't know what to say… so Jenna said " I didn't mean to upset you…I'll leave now if you want" and she got up to leave. Prunella finally said something "Wait" and Jenna looked back. Prunella wasn't looking at her. Jenna sat down… and waited…

"I'm sorry" said Prunella finally. Jenna looked at her happy that Prunella finally was talking. Jenna said "What's wrong?"… Prunella took a deep breath " Nothing…. I was just rejected today and…. When I couldn't find you I just felt really alone and sad….and…" Prunella looked up a Jenna for a moment and back down and said " I'm glad you're keeping me company Jenna"… Prunella and Jenna sat together for a while until it was fairly late.

When it was so late they had to go home Prunella said " May I have a hug? I had a kind of rough day " And Jenna said "sure"… They hugged one another again and promised to hang out again tomorrow at the same hollowed tree.

Jenna rested in bed that night thinking. She thought about Prunella. Jenna thought that Prunella was attractive. Every other girl that she knew was interested in boys and seems to want boyfriends rather then girlfriends. She thought about her time with Prunella and the hug they shared…. She wanted Prunella to be her girlfriend. She wanted more then just a hug…. Jenna wanted to kiss Prunella.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	39. Chapter 39

PRUNELLA'S PERSPECTIVE

"No way… You're ugly" said the boy directly to Prunella's face. She put her head down in shame and walked away. Prunella had asked out this cute boy who had seemed nice but really must be very rotten because of such a cruel thing to say. IT had taken a lot of courage from her to ask him on a date.

Prunella was sad the whole day at school. Asking the boy before class was a poor choice of action. She looked around and say a bunch of people being all snuggly cuddly together. She wondered if that boy would tell everyone that she was a huge loser who had to be the most stupid female in the whole school for being rejected in such a mean manner.

As the end of class came she also grew upset. How could he speak to her so mean way. He could of just said no and that he didn't feel that there was enough of a connection to create a bond of closeness like that. Instead he had humiliated her and make himself look like a jerk… a mean yet cute looking jerk who hated her because she was ugly. Was she ugly?… She thought about that.

After a class of half paying attention and half listening she went outside and found a bench where no one else was. She sat down and thought about what had happened. She thought about different things she could have said and different styles she could have used and how she could have rejected him instead of him rejecting her.

After a little while she heard "Hey" and looked to see Jenna. She said hey back and Jenna asked to hang out. She wondered if she wanted any company. It would be nice just to have someone to sit by because she was feeling lonely so she accepted Jenna's offer. They sat for a while and Prunella was feeling better with Jenna by her side. She at least had someone to stay by her while she was feeling down.

Jenna asked Prunella to play a game and Prunella thought about it. A game would be nice so she agreed to play a game but only if it was fun. So they both went out a bit into a woody area and decided to play Hide and Seek

The hide and seek game was pretty fun. They took turns hiding in increasingly harder spots to find. An easy spot would be like behind a bench where you could see the other persons lower half of their body to a bit of a harder spot like behind the school which was only hard due to having to walk and the other person walking at the same time so you could continuously be on the opposite side of the building at the same time..

Jenna had just found Prunella hiding behind a tree that had a lot of leaves and bushes. Prunella had thought that the tree would have enough but it turned out her feet were slightly visible and that is what gave her spot away. So it was Jenna's turn to hide now and Prunella closed her eyes and waited. She listened to the footsteps to try to find the general direction Jenna would be hiding and when she couldn't hear any longer just continued to count until she was ready to go and look for Jenna.

Prunella set out to find Jenna. She was determined to find her quickly and show how good she was at the game…. She went in the direction she had heard Jenna go. She went swiftly but took the time to look at spots where Jenna could have hid. After a bit she turned around and looked in the other direction kind of in a circle so not to look in the same places twice. When she couldn't find Jenna she slowed down and looked more carefully. She searched and searched and searched. Could Jenna have went further out? She had agreed on a limit so they would be able to find each other and no wonder away but who knows… Jenna could have just left her out there by herself and played a horrible joke just like that boy had earlier. Prunella felt a red anger enter into her and she looked harder and tried not to think about that.

Prunella felt useless. She was such a fail. She couldn't ask a boy out and she couldn't find her friend… She sad down. She felt like crying and said out loud " Please Jenna… I can't find you…" A couple second later she heard Jenna behind her saying that she was there… right behind her… probably close and obvious…and Prunella couldn't take it. She put her hands in her arms and started crying. Apparently Jenna had sat beside her and put her hand on Prunella's shoulder. Prunella shook it off. Jenna kept apologizing and saying sorry… Sorry for what? Thought Prunella. I and the loser. I am the failure. I am someone who can't do anything right!

After a bit Jenna said she'd leave. Prunella felt bad and looked and Jenna who was walking off with her head down. Prunella didn't want it like this so she said "Wait…"… Jenna sat back down with her but she didn't want to say anything yet. She felt horrible about everything that happened… but Jenna was a good caring friend. At least Jenna cared about her….

After a bit Prunella said " I'm sorry" and Jenna asked what happened so Prunella told Jenna that she was rejected and felt like a loser because she couldn't find her. Prunella said " I'm glad you're keeping me company Jenna" and smiled just a tiny bit.

After sitting together for a bit longer Prunella asked fro a hug and got a tender sweet hug from Jenna. After that Jenna showed Prunella where she had hid and they agreed to meet there tomorrow and hang out together.

That night Prunella was resting in bed and thinking,.. So what is some nasty boy had stomped all over her feelings. He was a jerk and he didn't deserve her anyway. She thought about Jenna. Jenna was a nice and sweet friend. She looked forward to hanging out with Jenna again tomorrow. She smiled and fell asleep.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	40. Chapter 40

JENNA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jenna woke up from bed in the morning. She had had a nice dream of Prunella and herself. She got up and got ready for school with a smile on her face. She was thinking of what all she could do today and what she and Prunella could do today. Hide and Seek again? Probably not. But there were a lot of other ideas like going to an ice cream shop or having a play date With Prunella… "Date" she said to herself. She thought of going on an official date with Prunella.

Jenna went to class and got her work done. She organized her homework and put it away. Soon class would be over and she could meet Prunella and have a date… or a play date… or a meeting or whatever. She started to daydream a bit right before the end of class and awoke to people leaving class. She got up and went out and headed directly to the meeting spot that she and Prunella were supposed to meet at.

Jenna got to the hollowed out tree. Prunella wasn't there already so Jenna sat on the tree stump that Prunella had sat on the other day. She waited. A while later she started wondering. Had Prunella gotten lost or held up? Had she forgotten about promising to hang out here? Had she decided to get revenge for Jenna having hid and made her cry? Jenna tried not to worry and waited.

A little while later Jenna was thinking about leaving. She had waited almost an hour on Prunella. Just before she was going to get up and leave she saw Prunella. Her heart leaped and she was anxious in a good way. She was super excited and happy… kind of like how a dog would be so excited to see the children or parents return from a short trip out somewhere…

Jenna saw that Prunella had a sorry expression on her face and when Prunella showed up Jenna received a gentle hug and a " I'm sorry. I got held up with something" from Prunella. Jenna said "it's ok" relishing on the hug that she had just received. "What happened?" Jenna asked as they sat down together. "Nothing" said Prunella "It's ok… and I'm sorry I kept you waiting" Prunella took a breath and continued with " So how was your day?" Jenna thought about her day and said " I had a nice day. I thought about you a lot and us hanging out together." Prunella said " Awesome. So did you think of anything fun we could do together?" And Jenna told Prunella about the ice cream idea. Prunella seemed ok with that idea and mentioned that she knew of a nice play that was going on if Jenna was ok with the theater and Jenna was ok with that.

Jenna and Prunella walked to the ice creams shop. As they walked Jenna looked at Prunella. She looked at Prunella's hands and thought about holding them. She had seem a lot of hand holding at school with all the new couples. She felt like she really wanted to hold Prunella's hand. She realized it was a weird feeling to want to hold someone hand and feel their skin on your skin and how it was just your hands and yet it made you feel special…or at least it was supposed to… but Jenna got out of her deep thinking because they had arrived at the ice cream shop already.

They went in the ice cream shop that The Brain worked at. He was there and Jenna and Prunella said hello to him and got ice creams. Prunella got a triple mint chocolate ice cream and Jenna got a strawberry one. They sat down together and enjoyed the ice cream together. They had each talked about their day on the way to the ice cream shop and didn't talk a ton while eating. Jenna said "This is nice." and Prunella said "Yeah. It is. I'm glad we can have fun and hang out together"…

After the ice cream they both walked together to theater which was having a live play. It was supposed to be good. When Jenna and Prunella got there they got some tickets and waited for the play to start. They had nice seats and the theater was clean and neat and have free snacks and refreshments for the patrons to enjoy. Jenna looked around. There were a few people but not a ton. There were still enough to make it a popular show though.

The play was about two childhood friends. One was a boy and one was a girl. They grew up together with families that believed different things. They were still good friends. They became a couple. They swore they would love each other forever even if they had to be miles apart. Then one day the boy joined an army and the girl joined an army later as well. The armies were both on different sides. When it came to war time there were many battles and in one battle two warriors got lost. The two warriors met each other on opposing sides and the two warriors fought. They both inflicted fatal wounds to one another. As they lay dying they took off their helmets revealing that they were the same boy and girl from long before.

It was a pretty sad play but it spoke of the unfairness of the world and how cruel it can be. Jenna though what would it be like if Prunella and Jenna were in that predicament… She felt a sudden urge to hold Prunella because she feared losing her. The play was ending now and Prunella was turning her face to Jenna and saying "That's an awesome play. Did you like it." and Jenna took a second and said "Yes. I did."

They walked off and Prunella said " That was really nice. I do have to go home now though" and Jenna said " Would it be ok if I walked with you to you house? I will go to my place after but I just want to walk with you a bit more" and Prunella said "ok then" and they walked to Prunella's place.

When Jenna and Prunella got to Jenna's place Prunella was saying bye to Jenna but Jenna felt like she couldn't wait and wanted to ask Prunella so she did. "Prunella…Can I ask you something?" asked Jenna and Prunella said "Sure" and Jenna said " I know it may sound a bit weird but I like you and I have had a really fun time with you today. I've seen a lot of couples lately and I actually wanted to kinda….Well I would like you to be my girlfriend if you would be ok with that?" and Jenna closed her eyes and waited for rejection to come quickly. She didn't hear a single word and kept her eyes closed. "Yes I'll be your….Girlfriend" she heard Prunella say and Jenna opened her eyes. "Really?" said Jenna and Prunella paused for a minute and said "Yes… It's not common for a girl to ask out a girl but I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything and you're lovely honestly" and Jenna smiled the hugest smile and gave Prunella a hug.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	41. Chapter 41

PRUNELLA'S PERSPECTIVE

"Are you serious?" asked Prunella. "Yeah. I want you as my girl" said the boy. "You're a monster. I don't want you. You're so mean and nasty…. Leave me alone" said Prunella and walked past the boy to her class. She hated that guy. He called her ugly and rejected her so cruelly and then he just walks up to her like nothing happened and acts like he likes her? No way… And the boy followed her.

"Go away" said Prunella who was right about to enter her class. The boy came closer to her and tried to kiss me for no reason and Prunella accidentally kicked the boy in his private parts to defend herself and the boy fell and everyone came around and it was Prunella …. It was her who was getting in trouble for the boy harassing her and trying to assault her… and she had detention.. After class… but at least the boy was expelled from the school… she had found that out as her class ended. She got detention because she didn't talk to a teacher sooner but she didn't have time. It wasn't fair. And now she was going to be late meeting Jenna. The same sweet girl who came to Prunella's aid yesterday is being punished because of that evil boy.

After Prunella's unfair detention class she walked quickly to the spot Jenna and herself were supposed to meet. She hoped Jenna was there and didn't leave. It had been nearly an hour that she has waited. But she wouldn't run. There was no need to get horrible sweaty and exhausted too. And as she got closer she was very relieved to see Jenna waiting for her.

As Prunella approached Jenna looked up at her and had a face like she was very relieved too and wanted to hurry up and play together so Prunella went faster and got up to Jenna by the hollowed tree. Prunella felt bad about what happened and gave Jenna a hug and apologized. Then Jenna asked about Prunella's day… and she couldn't tell Jenna what happened so she said "Nothing" and asked about Jenna's day. Jenna told her that she missed her and that she was excited about their day. Prunella promised herself today would be awesome with Jenna and she asked what Jenna wanted to do.

Ice Cream Shop and The Theater….That is the plan thought Prunella on the way to the ice cream shop with Jenna. Prunella thought it was nice walking together to the ice cream shop. After what had happened earlier it was great to enjoy a nice ice cream and a good play with a sweet girl like Jenna. She could count on Jenna she thought and smiled.

They got to the ice cream shop and got two awesome ice creams made special from The Brain. They sat together at a cute little table and ate ice cream together and enjoyed each other's company. When they were done they walked out together and headed to the theater.

The theater was in good condition and was well maintained. There were a decent amount of people and still enough seats for Prunella and Jenna to get a good seat and see everything.

The play was excellent. IT was a tragedy and it was so sad. Two lovers who loved each other deeply being split up and having to destroy one another just because of a world that can't get along due to prejudices and people who cannot compromise. IT seemed so unfair and Prunella was going to give the play a good review later. She hoped Jenna liked it and she looked at Jenna. Jenna was paying so much attention to the play and Prunella smiled and was happy that Jenna liked it too.

After the play Jenna asked Prunella if she could walk home with her. Prunella accepted. They walked to her house, Prunella thought about that boy from before and put him out of her mind. She thought that Jenna was doing what he should have done. Jenna was awesome.

When they got to Prunella's place she was about to say bye to Jenna but Jenna looked like she had something to say and she was right "Prunella… Can I ask you something?" asked Jenna… and then Jenna asked her to be her girlfriend. She asked it so sweetly and was obviously afraid of rejection. Prunella thought for a minute. Jenna was so sweet and nice and kind. So what if she was a girl. It didn't matter to Prunella. "Yes. I'll be your…..Girlfriend" said Prunella. Jenna looked so happy that it warmed Prunella's heart. Jenna hugged her gently and she hugged back and held Jenna in her arms thinking of her new girlfriend that she didn't know she'd be getting today.

In bed that night Prunella though about Jenna. Jenna really was a pretty girl and was so sweet and kind. Prunella thought about her. She wanted Jenna there with her that night to be by her side and keep her company. She closed her eyes and guessed she'd just have to dream of her until the morning when she saw her again.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	42. Chapter 42

JENNA'S PERSPECTIVE

Jenna woke up ready for the day. The past couple days had been awesome and yesterday she had gotten Prunella as her girlfriend. She got up and got ready for her day. She put on a nice outfit and made herself look as pretty as she thought she could without overdoing it. She and Prunella were going to hang out today too and she was happy about that.

At school Jenna saw Prunella and they walked together. Jenna looks at some couples and said " Can we…. Hold hands?" and Prunella looked at her… Prunella held her hand. Jenna felt the skin on skin of the hand holding. Prunella's hands felt really soft and warm and protecting. Jenna smiled and talked to Prunella about what she was doing today.

Suddenly a boy came up to them and said "Why are you two holding hands?" and Prunella seemed to know the boy and told him to leave. The boy left and Jenna started to feel self conscious of them holding hands and took her hand away from Prunella. Prunella noticed and said "Hey… Don't worry about that guy… He's a jerk. We can hold hands" But Jenna looked around and noticed people looking at them oddly as if she was doing something wrong. She realized girls usually didn't date other girls. She turned to Prunella and said "I'm sorry but I have to go" and Jenna ran away from Prunella and into the school building and into Mr. Ratburn's class.

All day Jenna thought about what had happened and she couldn't concentrate on her work. She felt horrible. She had felt so amazing earlier and in an instant things went so so downhill. She felt like crying… and Mr Ratburn asked her a question about what they were talking about….and she didn't know….and she made a fool of herself answering completely wrong… Jenna tried to keep on track of the lesson but she thought about Prunella and running away from her and how Prunella must have felt with her girlfriend… or perhaps no longer girlfriend…. Running away from her…. Prunella was feeling scared now…had she ruined everything? And if she stayed with Prunella would more people mention it as if it was some heretical and horrendous act that was repugnant and not meant to be on this planet?…Prunella thought about Mr. Ratburn….she thought she may want to ask him….because Mr. Ratburn was nice and smart….and…but what if he hated her too? She didn't know… but she had not choice now…Because Mr Ratburn asked her to stay after class when she got the second question completely wrong due to not listening and she put her head down until class was over feeling super sad.

After class She went up to Mr Ratburn and said "I'm sorry" and Mr Ratburn said "It's ok Jenna. You usually are pretty good about paying attention in class. Is something wrong?" and Jenna just couldn't take it… She told Mr Ratburn everything… about how she and Prunella had met up and how they played together and how Prunella was sad and how they fell in love with each other and how the boy said such mean things to them and how people looked weird at them as they held hands and everything. Mr Ratburn just listened and then…..

Mr. Ratburn said " Unfortunately many people hold prejudices against other's because they don't understand the different opinions of others. People tend to fear what they don't know… But showing them that there is nothing wrong with what you're doing is a task to be settled without violence or mean words to those who insult you. Peace is ultimately determined by peace, not violence…Don't let their words offend you. You can come and talk to me anytime and if anyone gives you trouble let me know."

Jenna said" Mr. Ratburn…. Do you think True Love exists?" And He replied "With they right person.. Yes.." And Jenna said "But it's only for boys and girls dating each other?" and Mr. Ratburn said " It's for you and whomever makes you happy Jenna" and Jenna thought about it and said… "Thank you Mr. Ratburn" and left the classroom. She had someone to apologize to.

Jenna went to the hollowed out tree. Prunella was there. They had planned to meet after class there but Jenna thought she might not after what had happened. Prunella looked at Jenna but said nothing and lowered her head. Jenna felt so bad and she walked up and sat by Prunella and said " I am so sorry…. What that boy said just got to me… please don't be mad at me ok?"

Then Prunella did the weirdest thing .She kissed Jenna and hugged her. Jenna froze…. Prunella said " It's ok Jenna. And I'm sorry too…. We just have to stay together and not let the words of ignorant people affect us…. Ok?" and Jenna said yes. Jenna told Prunella what Mr. Ratburn said and how she was so sorry for how she acted. They made up and had the date they had planned on earlier…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	43. Chapter 43

PRUNELLA'S PERSPECTIVE

Prunella and Jenna were hanging out before class. Prunella was going to walk Jenna to her class. She looked at Jenna. Jenna was so precious. She had so obviously went out of her way to dress nicely so that Prunella would like her look. Prunella told Jenna she looked very pretty and Jenna smiled deeply and asked Prunella if they could hold hands. So Prunella took Jenna's hand and held it. IT was small and nice and felt good. Prunella wanted to hold Jenna's hand and protect her. But then…..

As they were walking to Jenna's class… that same boy….the boy who was supposed to be expelled…. Why was he here? He came up and said "Why are you two holding hands?" and Jenna seemed to be scared and Prunella said " None of your business… Get out of here!" and he didn't move so Prunella acted like she was going to hit him in his balls and he finally backed up and left…. She turned to walk with Jenna again….

She took Jenna's hand but Jenna took it away. Prunella felt hurt hit her right away….She told Jenna it was ok and she was sorry for what that boy had said to them. Abut after a bit Jenna said "I'm sorry but I have to go!" and she…..she ran off from Prunella. And Prunella watched … she watched as the lovely girl ran off away from her…and she felt hurt….

Prunella was so upset. She went to the Principal of the school and told him about what that boy had done…the boy who was supposed to be expelled…. And the Principal told her he would take immediate action to remedy the situation. He apologized to Prunella and told her he was in full support of her relationship. Prunella was a bit surprised by this but it made her feel even stronger about keeping Jenna as her baby….

Prunella then went to class and though about Jenna and her meeting after class… Would Jenna still be there? She didn't know but she would wait forever to see Jenna… so after class she went to the hollowed tree…..and waited,,,,

Prunella waited by the hollowed out tree after class. She was waiting for Jenna. She thought about what had happened. Jenna had ran away. Jenna was scared and timid and a bit overwhelmed by their new relationship….and so was Prunella. Prunella never got to kiss Jenna. She didn't want it to end like that.. not because of some boy or some random person who didn't agree. It wasn't their choice or their right to separate two people who loved one another.

Then she looked up and she saw Jenna. Prunella got shy and looked down. Why was she nervous? Jenna sat next to her and apologized and Prunella felt relief. Jenna still loved her and still wanted her and didn't want to break up their new precious bond. Prunella was so happy…and she….and she…..

Prunella kissed Jenna. She wouldn't ever let anyone hurt Jenna again. She would never let Jenna have to run away from her love ever again. And she told Jenna how much she meant to her and how she always wanted to be close to Jenna and how things would be ok and she loved Jenna. Jenna agreed and told her what Mr. Ratburn said to help out. She wouldn't be losing her any time soon… or ever….

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: Arthur, Buster, Sue Ellen and Molly will be coming back soon. I wanted every character to kinda start getting into their own relationships and getting them to a starting point in their relationships or to a good point where I feel it would be best to progress. There probably won't be any more main characters added any more. At the moment I am working on the ENDGAME of this FanFiction. Thanks for reading and I will try to put in some interesting new stuff so it doesn't start getting monotonous or anything. Thanks and please post your reviews. This is kind of two chapters for Fern and George that will catch everyone up a bit and the next few chapters - after Fern and George - Will be Arthur, Sue Ellen, etc… At least at this point. Subject to change if I think of a interesting storyline to turn it into….I know the basic outline but with so many characters I have to find a way to make it go smoothly…This should be near the conclusion… Voice your opinions and suggestions in reviews please.

Below is a list of the current couples - The Main Characters - and the next chapter:

Arthur - Sue Ellen

Buster - Molly

Fern - George

Muffy - Brain

Francine - Binky

Prunella - Jenna

FERN'S PERSPECTIVE

Fern gave George a hug. He was a very sweet boy and she was growing to have very nice feelings about him. He had been treating her so nicely. He gave her flowers and chocolates and sweet little words. Fern did the same thing for him. They would write each other poems and stories too. They had held hands at school that day like Arthur and Sue Ellen always do these days.

Fern and George were playing upstairs at her house. Fern pecked a little kiss on George and hugged him. She felt she was being over affectionate but it was ok. They behaved as the always usually did except closer and more intimate.

That night Fern's Mom said it was ok for them to have a sleep over. Fern decided that it would be cool to read stories to one another and George agreed. They read stories to each other and fell asleep next to each other.

The next morning Fern's mom dropped them off at school and they went to their classes… and After class Fern was hanging out with some friends. She would see George a bit later… and saw Alan - The Brain…. She recalled the other day… She had been walking and bumped into him. And she had walked away… Then she had seen him walk up to her a bit later and tell her that he had Muffy as his girlfriend. Fern felt upset about it… but she didn't know why. It was because she felt he was trying to make her feel bad like Muffy was amazing and the Fern was a useless piece of trash… But it's ok. She figured Alan may be upset that she "dumped" him which apparently was a rumor around school now.

Fern then saw The Brain with Muffy and she saw them holding hands… She walked away before they saw her. She didn't like seeing that. Why though? Was it because she had liked Alan before? IT didn't matter. She had George now and he was a good boy.

After school Fern and George were at George's mom's house and they were having a second sleepover. Fern and George were sitting close together and cuddling while watching a show on the tv in George's room.

George was always so shy with Fern and she found it cute. She could lead the way and give him a peck kiss on his lips and he'd blush and look embarrassed in a good way. Fern enjoyed how easily she could make him happy… and she enjoyed his affections as well… But she could tell he was nervous about himself always having an erection so she was going to make sure he new what she knew about it…

"You're very sweet George" she said to George. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend"… She noticed him get harder each time she was with him and she had found out it just means he likes her a lot… She smiled and kissed him. She excused herself and went to put on her bedtime clothing and came back.

"What are you pointing at" asked Fern and George said "What?"… Fern pointed at his pants and he looked down. Fern said "It's ok… I know it just means that you enjoy my company…It's ok with me. Lets go to bed now…" and she gave him a hug and they got in separate bedding but leaned close together and went to bed with their heads and bodies close together.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	45. Chapter 45

GEORGE'S PERSPECTIVE

George felt he was in heaven. He knew Fern was the sweetest and most prettiest girl around as well as the most interesting girl he would ever know. She was treating him so lovingly he felt he was going to die out of pure happiness. He and his girlfriend had so much fun together and he really loved all the time together with her. George and Fern held hands for the first time at school that day and they were happy.

George and Fern had a nice sleepover at Fern's parent's place. They slept and cuddled next to one another. George could feel Fern's body against his and he felt his pants get hard. He was still embarrassed with that and he didn't want Fern to hate him because of it. He wanted to rub against Fern but instead he changed position and made it so the hardness wasn't obvious.

The next day there were dropped off at school and did their own things. He and Fern were going to be having another sleep over at his mom's place tonight and he was happy about it… George thought about Fern almost all day… and all day long he had an annoying hardness in his pants….And when class was over he hid it so no one would see and he met Fern and they went to his house to have a sleepover… Him and his attractive beautiful girlfriend that made him hard in his pants….

When they arrived at George's place they went upstairs and did their homework then shared a blanket together and watched a movie. Fern laid closely to George and he felt himself getting hard. He heard Fern and turned and she kissed his lips softly. He felt his hardness get way hard and felt like he was blushing… "you're very sweet George" she said " I'm glad you're my boyfriend"… and she snuggled closer to him while watching the show.

After a while Fern told George she had to switch her clothes and as she went out he imagined her naked and he imagined all the types of clothing she could be wearing that would make her body look amazing… and then she came back and….

"What are you pointing at?" Fern asked George. He had no idea what she meant and said "What?" and then to his horror she pointed to his pants here his hardness was making the pants point out soooo much…. She covered them with his hands and look down like he had done something bad because he probably did…. But then he heard Fern tell him that it was ok and that it was natural for a boy to have a hardness when he was with his girlfriend who he loved… George looked at her and was still a bit worry but….

Fern had reassured him… and she came closer and she pressed her body against him and hugged him with his hardness pressing against her as she hugged him. She said it was ok and that she understood. George smiled and embraced his lover

They went to bed together in separate bedding but they got closer and snuggled with one another closely and George felt Fern and he pressed his hardness against her sheets and heard her sleeping next to him and he closed his eyes to sleep… and George knew it… He would love Fern forever.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	46. Chapter 46

ENDGAME - 1

Author's Note: - About time Arthur and Sue Ellen and Buster and Molly returned huh? And RE: Guest Review: You gave me some good ideas. Arthur and Sue Ellen aren't super pervy though. I have made it so Molly is a bit more sensual though if you have noticed…? Anyways I will potentially incorporate your ideas but no promises on that. The story is beginning to start it's ENDGAME - The point where all perspectives correlate to an ending. TWO OR MORE PERSPECTIVES PER CHAPTER NOW…

ARTHUR'S PERSPECTIVE

"It's one week till Valentine's Day" said Mr. Ratburn " And because of that the school is holding a Valentine Party for everyone. I have seen quite a few couples in class lately" and he laughed a little to himself as he passed out a flyer to everyone in class telling about this event that was going to be happening next week.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He hadn't even thought of that. He had no idea it was even close to Valentines Day. He looked at Sue Ellen. She looked at him and they smiled at one another.

Arthur had to make this a perfect Valentine's Day with Sue Ellen. He thought about how sweet and awesome Sue Ellen was. He wanted to make the perfect Valentine so that she would like she was perfect… because to him she was.

Arthur recalled to himself how awesome his and Sue Ellen's relationship has been lately and he smiled to himself.

A couple days later Arthur had made a sweet Valentine and bought a nice chocolates and pretty purple and white flowers for Sue Ellen. He was walking to his class and he saw Francine coming up to him. He was about to say hi when she came up close to him and laid her lips on his lips…. And then she walked off…. He didn't know what to do so he walked awkwardly forward. A few moments later he saw Sue Ellen. Had she seen? She glared at him and said " I hate you" and ran off… Arthur said "Wait!" but she had gone…

After class he tried to talk to Sue Ellen but she ran off faster then he could talk to her. Arthur didn't understand what had happened. He looked for Sue Ellen but he didn't see her…. He DID see Francine though. Arthur went up to Francine from behind and said "What did you do that for?" and Francine turned around… She looked at him then looked at the ground "Arthur I'm sorry. I was mad at Binky and… Honestly I have had a crush on you before and I acted on it. I know Sue Ellen is mad at you and I talked to her but she won't talk to me. She is going to the Valentine Party though. She told me." Arthur was upset and said "Well I only want Sue Ellen. I'm sorry but you shouldn't have done that. You could ruin my relationship with her" Francine said "I'm sorry… Are we still friends?" and Arthur said"…..Yeah we are… but….Don't do that ever again ok?" and she agreed.

Arthur tried seeing Sue Ellen the next couple days but she was ignoring him…. He tried to call her but she didn't answer her phone. He left a message saying that it was a misunderstanding and that they needed to talk and that he would be at the Valentine Party to see her and hoped she would be there too.

Then it was one day left until the Valentine Party… He was going to see if he could talk to her there…. But he needed help. He called Buster….

BINKY'S PERSPECTIVE

Binky and Francine hung out a bit before class. Their relationship was pretty low key. There was no hand holding or kissing. They were pretty much like friends with no chance except they may be a little nicer to one another and hang out maybe a day more each week and stuff…

Binky had just finished Mr. Ratburn's class and was thinking to himself. A Valentine party in a week? Binky had no idea how to have a Valentine Party and he was not sure if he wanted to go with Francine. If he went with her then Everyone would see and it would be embarrassing… He was over Molly but he didn't want her to see Francine either… He wasn't ashamed of her but…. He didn't want to.

A couple days later Francine came up to him and said " So this Valentines Party is coming up pretty soon…." and Binky said "…Yeah…" Francine seemed to be hinting that she wanted to go but Binky ignored it. and Francine got to the point "So Aren't you going to ask me to go with you Binky? You are my …. Boyfriend …. Right?" . Binky nodded. Francine said "Good. I'll see you there then." and Binky said "No!" and she looked at him and he finished "It's just that …. I don't want everyone knowing that we're a couple" Francine looked a bit hurt and then pretty mad and she walked off. Binky didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

A couple days later Binky was walking in the hall. He walked past Arthur and saw Francine. She walked up to him and he stopped. Francine said " I'm done with you Binky…. Actually I have someone else… Watch this." and she went up to Arthur and she shoed Binky because just then…. She kissed Arthur and walked back to Binky and said "It's ok… We're over… Bye" and she went off"… Binky was shocked…

The next few days went by… Until it was one day until the Valentine Party that he would not attend. Binky was walking the hall after class. He hadn't talked to Francine at all and didn't want to. That relationship was probably a bad idea… but he did kind of miss her. As he was walking he saw The Brain come up to him.

The Brain looked very out of character and was acting slightly frantic "Binky you have to help me!" he said. Binky replied "Why? What happened?" and The Brain replied " I tried to kiss Fern… and then I felt guilty and told Muffy… and now she's mad at me…. Please help?" and after a bit of persuading Binky said "Ok… I'll help…"

Binky and The Brain went looking for Muffy. They were about to talk to her but then they saw Francine. Muffy and Francine saw them and walked up to them. Francine said "You two are like the worst people ever. We don't need you guys. Me and Muffy are going to the Valentine Party together… You two can just stay home doing nothing. Leave us alone." And they walked off…

Binky and The Brain decided that would talk to their girls at the Valentine Party and try to fix things.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	47. Chapter 47

ENDGAME - 2

Author's Note: I am trying to make these chapters flow pretty smoothly. Hope you all enjoy them.

THE BRAIN'S PERSPECTIVE

The Brain was exhausted from shopping with Muffy. He was with her right now. "Here" said Muffy and grabbed his hands and pulled him along to hold a couple more items for her. The Brain thought about Fern… She wouldn't be making him do all of this. Sure Muffy was nice but she was too obsessed with her own clothing choice and other things that The Brain didn't care too much about…

After shopping The Brain was in Muffy's room. She was talking about the Valentine Party "You should get me something nice" she said. " Maybe you and I can kiss? We'll probably have to do that at some point right?" and The brain replied " I suppose perhaps…" but Muffy continued on about her own opinion….and The brain grew a bit tired about it.

The next day at school he saw Fern and George together. They looked so happy and The Brain couldn't help but think of if he was in George's place. George didn't go with Fern though… He went back to the car and drove off. He was perhaps sick or had forgotten something….? Either way The brain though about Fern all day…. And he decided he wanted to talk to her.

The Brain walked to where she was after school. She turned and greeted him and he felt some emotions for her and he had to do it. He kissed Fern….well no… she avoided the kiss….and she looked upset with him…

The Brain listened as Fern told him that she loved George and not him and that she was sorry but that they could be friends. The Brain understood and that was the right thing. He just didn't know why he had tried.

The next day he was with Muffy and he felt so guilty and he randomly decided he had to tell her. He thought he would tell her and then they could work on their relationship after words. "Muffy" he said and she looked at him as he continued "The other day I made a mistake. I tried to kiss Fern." And Muffy was shocked and said "You did what? Why?" And The Brain said "It was an accident. I'm sorry" and Muffy said " I can't believe this…. How could you?,… That's it! We're over… Get out of my House." …. "Muffy" said The rain but she said "Out!" So he left…

Days passed and he thought he would get over Muffy very easily but he grew to miss her and her odd quirky behavior…and even her obsession with material products… He tried to talk to her but it didn't work…

IT was the day before the Valentine Party and The Brain was freaking out. He seeked out Binky and it turned out Binky had messed up his and Francine's relationship. So they both had to fix their relationships…. They went up to Muffy and Francine but they wouldn't talk at all except to say that They were going together and that Binky and The Brain could just be alone and miserable…

So Binky and The Brain decided that they had to fix things tomorrow with their girls…

FERN'S PERSPECTIVE

George was sick and Fern had just finished class. She was having a great week and planned on having a good time with George at the Valentine Party.

Fern walked out of class and on her way. She saw The Brain walk up to her. "Hi Alan" said Fern. The Brain looked a bit odd and she said "Are you ok?" and then he leaned in close to her face and she knew he was trying to kiss her. She backed up and prevented that from happening. "What are you doing?" she asked and he stopped.

He looked around and he kind of froze…. He said "I'm sorry Fern… Please for get that happened.. I just…." and he didn't know what to say and Fern said " I can understand if you like me and maybe want to be with me but I really like George. I don't' want to hurt you but I don't want to be in a boyfriend and Girlfriend relationship with you right now… ok?" and The Brain said " I understand. I was being stupid… later" and he walked off.

Fern had no idea what was going on. She was a bit upset that that had happened but it confirmed something in her mind that did make her happy. She loved George…. Not the Brain. She had been worrying about that for a bit but now she knew for sure…

She and George were meant to be a good couple… and she would have a good Valentines Day with him…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	48. Chapter 48

ENDGAME - 3

SUE ELLEN'S PERSPECTIVE

It was a nice day in Mr. Ratburn's Class and Sue Ellen was surprised to find out about the Valentines Day Party. She had forgotten it was Valentines Day in just a week. She looked back at Arthur and he was looking at her. She smiled at him. This was going to be a good Valentines Day Party.

Sue Ellen put off hanging out with Arthur for a couple days. She was preparing a Valentine for him. It was a homemade card she was making for him and some candies that she thought he would like. When she was done she looked at her work and thought Arthur would love it. She smiled to herself and put it away. She got ready fro school and headed out.

Before Class she went to meet with Arthur. She hadn't talked to him in a little while due to working on the Valentine. She went to see Arthur and… She sees Francine go up to Arthur and kiss him on the lips…. And it looks like he liked it….. Sue Ellen quickly hid. She was shocked and hurt and mad and unhappy. Why had he done that? Didn't he love her? Didn't he want to be with her? And it was the day before the Valentine Party. WHY had this happened? It's ruined now….

She stood there and Arthur was walking by her. She was so upset. He looked at her and she said "I hate you" and ran off… She heard him calling for her to wait but she wouldn't have it. She went to class and he followed but everyone was around and she wouldn't talk to him…. Not ever again…

After class Arthur tried to talk to her but she was too quick for him and she got away. She was going to avoid him and never see him again. He was awful….

Sue Ellen ran into Francine and looked at her with an so much hate and hurt "WHY?" She shouted. And Francine turned and she looked at the ground and seemed upset. Sue Ellen said again "Why? Why did you do that?" and Francine said " Arthur didn't know. He didn't want to kiss me. I just….. I've had a crush on him and … Binky was being a jerk" Sue Ellen didn't want to hear anything and said "What ever" and was walking off when she heard Francine say "Please don't hate Arthur. He really wants to be with you and see you t the Valentine Party probably…." and Sue Ellen said " I am going … but only to break up with him. Leave me alone!" and she ran off quickly.

Days past… and it was the day before the Valentine Party. Sue Ellen was done. It was just too much. She was going to break up with Arthur….

FRANCINE'S PERSPECTIVE

Francine was growing to like Binky. He was pretty cool sometimes. She was thinking about the Valentine Party she had learned about and asked Binky if he was going to ask her to it. As a boy it was kind of his duty to ask her out. And to her surprise… He said he didn't want to. So He didn't want her as his girlfriend? Wow! Just wow to that!

The Next day she was thinking about herself and Binky. She thought about their relationship and then thought about Arthur and Sue Ellen. They had a nice relationship … Kinda fluffy and cootyish but it was good. And then she though about kissing. She had seen Arthur and Sue Ellen kiss. She had thought about kissing Arthur once before… But she had also thought about kissing Binky and he clearly didn't want that.

The next day she decided to get even with Binky. She passed Binky in the hall and she went up to Arthur and She kissed him. She just kissed him…and it felt nice. And she walked back and she broke up with Binky. There…. You're gone out of my life Binky…Hope you're happy she thought to herself.

She went to class and didn't think too much about it but then she thought about How Arthur and Sue Ellen would react to that. They could break up. She could break them up. They were really happy together and tomorrow was the Valentine's party. She knew what she did was totally selfish and she felt it as shame hit her in the face and she knew she had did the wrong thing…Even if it felt nice to have a kiss and even if it felt nice to teach Binky a lesson that he should treat her better…. IT was still wrong…

After class she was walking along and She heard "WHY?" and she looked and it was Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen looked really hurt and mad and Francine looked down…"Why?" asked Sue Ellen again and Francine admitted what happened and said she was sorry and that she was wrong and that Arthur didn't know about it… Sue Ellen was still mad… Francine asked if she was going to the Valentine Party and Sue Ellen said she was…to break up with Arthur..

A little bit later Arthur came over and the same thing happened. Francine apologized and told him the truth. She also told him Sue Ellen would be at the Valentine Party. She hoped that they would fix things together.

She was still upset with Binky and a bit sad though and she needed to talk to her friend Muffy…. And

It Turned out that The Brain treated Muffy like trash too… He had tried to kiss Fern who rejected him. And Muffy and Francine decided to go to the Valentine Party Together… without Binky or The Brain…and when they showed up randomly that is what they were told too…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	49. Chapter 49

ENDGAME - 4

MUFFY'S PERSPECTIVE

Muffy was taking her new boyfriend shopping. Muffy could tell Alan had not idea what he was doing so she let him hold the items while she picked them out. It was fun..

The next day Muffy was talking to The Brain about The Valentine Party and how they could have fun together. She was wondering if they would finally share a first kiss there. She was secretly looking forward to it.

The next day Muffy was talking with The Brain when he told her he kissed Fern….What? She was hurt and didn't understand so they fought and she ordered him out of her house. So he left…

She ignored him every day. And on the day before the Valentine Party… She found out that Francine and Binky got into a fight too… and then Francine and Muffy talked and decided to go together without the boys… Ironically Binky and The Brain showed up and Muffy and Francine got the chance to tell that to their faces…

Muffy and Francine would have fun at the party and Binky and The Brain would not.

BUSTER'S PERSPECTIVE

Buster and Molly were spending the night together. Buster loved having Molly all over him. She was feisty and Buster wasn't as much but really like snuggling and cuddling with Molly.

Just then he had a phone call. It was Arthur. He answered and Arthur told him what happened. Buster said it would be ok and that everything would be ok. Molly Asked what was up and Buster explained. He was glad when she agreed to help and he and Arthur talked a bit more and then ended the call. Things would be ok.. He was sure… but for now it was him and Molly in her room… alone…

…Buster and Molly had fun that night…

MOLLY'S PERSPECTIVE

It was the night before The Valentine Party and Molly and Buster were in her room. She was wearing a bra and underwear …and socks… and Buster was wearing his shorts and socks and they were in bed together snuggling. Molly licked Buster and kissed him.

Molly was going to have a lot of fun with Buster that night. But as she thought that the phone rang and she let Buster get it while still on top of him with her legs around him.

She found out from Buster that Arthur was having issues with Sue Ellen due to some stuff… and Buster explained everything.

So Molly agreed… they'll intervene and give some advice and help Arthur and Sue Ellen stay together… but for now….

Molly pushed Buster back down when he got off the phone and smiled at him… Time for fun…

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


	50. Chapter 50

ENDGAME - 5 - FINAL CHAPTER

VALENTINES DAY: FINAL CHAPTER: AN ARTHUR, SUE ELLEN, BUSTER, MOLLY, FERN, GEORGE, FRANCINE, BINKY, BRAIN, MUFFY, JENNA, AND PRUNELLA PERSPECTIVE…

Author's Note: I know some of you don't like my "Play-Script" or whatever type writing but I didn't know how to conclude this otherwise without getting it too long and harder for me. This was an easier way to conclude for me. Also it kind of leaves some things subjective and open to interpretation... With that being said there is a definite conclusion... So read and review. I finished writing this on Aug 18, 2015 and this is the longest chapter in the story. Thanks.

Author's Note: It's been a long while and it's finally come to the conclusion of this FanFiction. This is the End of this FanFiction but just the Beginning of the Character's Relationships and lives… Please leave a Review and tell me you opinions. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the conclusion as much as I enjoyed writing this whole entire story. This chapter will be in play form. Thanks….and here it is:

Act 1: Setting: Arthur's Dad's Car - on Route to the Valentine Party.

Arthur: Dad….. I'm not sure I should go tonight.

Dad: Why's that Arthur?

Arthur: Well….. Sue Ellen and I got into a fight and well….

Dad: You don't think she'll want to see you tonight?

Arthur: Yeah

Dad: What happened?

\- Arthur gathers his courage and then tells his dad what happened and what the misunderstanding was…

Dad: Arthur… Sue Ellen cares about you. She'll be there tonight right?

Arthur: I think so… but…

Dad: Just tell her what happened and that it's not what it looked like.

Arthur: But what if she doesn't believe me?

Dad: You'll have to trust that she will Arthur. Ok?

Arthur: Alright - sigh -

Dad: Everything will be ok Arthur

\- Arthur didn't think things would be ok…. They drive towards the Valentine Party.

Act 2: Setting: Sue Ellen's Mom's Car - on Route to the Valentine Party

Sue Ellen: …

Mom: Are you ok?

Sue Ellen: Yeah….

Mom: What's wrong sweetie?

Sue Ellen: Nothing…

Mom: I can tell something is wrong. What's wrong?

Sue Ellen: Arthur and I had a fight and…. I'm not sure I want to go to the party.

Mom: Did you want to go back home?

Sue Ellen: I don't know. I haven't talked to Arthur. He pretty much cheated on me…

Mom: WHAT?

Sue Ellen: I saw him kissing another girl…

Mom:…. Are you sure you want to talk to him?

Sue Ellen: …Yeah…. He deserves to be yelled at and broken up with….

\- Sue Ellen pretended to be happy like she would get some kind of revenge out of dumping Arthur in public but she was only feeling woeful and unhappy.

Mom: Alright….

Sue Ellen: It's ok mom. I'll talk to him and…. Probably break up with him.

Mom: I'm sorry that happened. You can talk to me about it if you'd like.

Sue Ellen: It's ok… just… Can we stop talking about it please?

\- Her mom stopped inquiring about what happened and they drive towards the Valentine Party.

Act 3: Setting: The Valentine Party at School: Buster and Molly enter the party.

Molly: This is a pretty big place

Buster: Yeah. Look at all the people.

Molly: This is pretty formal

Buster: Yeah.. Look at you Molly. You look pretty elegant.

\- Molly smiled and gave Buster a hug. Molly was wearing a formal outfit… Not a dress but something fancy.

Molly: I don't normally dress up like this… But you're worth it.

Buster: I sure hope so.

Molly: haha

Buster: Let's have fun. I hope Arthur and Sue Ellen make up though. They are a good couple

Molly: I hope so too. Valentines isn't a great day to be lonely and break up.

Buster: Well I'm glad you came with me. Firstly to have a nice Valentines day and second to save Arthur and Sue Ellen's relationship.

Molly: It'll all work out. And then tonight…. You and I…..will have some REAL Fun

\- Molly smiled a sexualized smile to tease Buster. They were going to have a good night and save Arthur and Sue Ellen's relationship as well.

Act 4: Setting: Valentine Party Area: Prunella and Jenna come into the party.

Jenna: So we're here. You and I. Let's hold hands?

Prunella: Sure

\- They smile and take hands.

Prunella: I made you this

-She takes out a Valentine with a chocolate that says "Love" on it and gives it to Jenna.

Jenna: Awww…

\- Jenna takes out a card that she made and gives it to Prunella

Prunella: Thank you. We're a good couple Jenna

Jenna: Definitely!

\- They share a little kiss. Their second kiss ever. They hug and hold hands

\- Even if some people look at them oddly most people do not and Jenna and Prunella know the people that count in their lives will support their choices.

Act 5: Setting: Valentine Punch Table: Fern and George have meet up at the punch table and George had gotten Fern a punch drink as she walked up to him.

George: Hey Fern

Fern: Hey George

George: I'm glad to see you today. You're the best valentine I've ever gotten.

Fern. Thanks. You too.

George: I also have this for you

-George takes out a Valentine that he had hand drew himself. It was very pretty and said "Happy Valentines Fern. I love you - George"

Fern: That's really sweet George. I love you too… I have one for you too.

-Fern takes out a Valentine for George. It looked very nice and on the inside it said " A Valentine for a sweet boy from a sweet girl. We are sweet together. - Fern"

George: Thanks Fern. You're the best.

-They kiss one another and hug and enjoy their time at the Valentine Party.

Act 6: Setting Valentine Party Couch Area: Muffy and Francine are sitting down on a couch together talking about how awful Binky and Brain are when Brain and Binky walk in and awkwardly walk towards them.

\- Francine and Muffy see Binky and Brain and both scowl at them. While Binky and Brain look at one another like they were scared.

Francine: What do you guys want?

Muffy: Yeah we don't want anything to do with you.

Brain: Look. We made a mistake before and we're sorry

Binky: We didn't mean it.

Muffy: Anyway why should we believe you?

Brain: Because we care for you.

Muffy: Yeah right!…

Brain: I'm sorry Muffy. I was mad at Fern and tried to act stupid. But you're the only girl I want now.

Muffy: How can I trust you.

Francine: Boys can't be trusted…

Binky: Hey… I am sorry I acted how I did but you also did something wrong with Arthur and Sue Ellen.

Francine: Maybe I did. I shouldn't have but you did something way worse.

Binky: It was about as bad… I only did it cause I was upset with you. I'd like to forgive and forget though.

Francine. Well maybe I feel the same way but don't want to look weak.

Binky: Neither of us are weak. We can just forget it and stay together.

Francine: Fine!

Binky: Fine…?

Francine: Yeah fine… lets start over.

Binky: ok.

-They both walk away together and start rekindling their relationship. Brain and Muffy stare like it was the most bizarre thing in the world.

Muffy: Well she chickened out easily.

Brain: Yeah… Would you forgive me as well? I'm sorry.

Muffy: I'm not going to let you get away so easily….

Brain: Then how about this:

\- Brain pulled out a Valentine Apology Card. It said " I'm sorry for hurting you. You're my valentine and you're a work of art. Please be mine?" Muffy stared at the card

Brain: Please Muffy? I really am sorry. I know I was wrong.

Muffy: Alright… but don't do it again.

Brain: ok

\- they went with Binky and Francine to rekindle their relationship. Muffy and Brain had their arms around each other. These couples were pretty rough at times but they love one another.

Act 7: Setting: Valentine Party: Arthur and Sue Ellen both enter the party at the same time from different doors and see one another.

-There are a lot of people but the screen diverts to the two of them looking at each other. Sue Ellen looking like she hated Arthur's Guts and Arthur looking like he committed the most horrible evil act imaginable… And they walk to one another….

Sue Ellen:…

Arthur:…

Sue Ellen:… Arthur….

Arthur:… Sue Ellen… I… Listen… What you saw… It wasn't how it actually was.

Sue Ellen: …I saw you kissing her…. You enjoyed it…

Arthur: NO! … Look. She told me she liked me and she kissed me before I could stop her.

Sue Ellen:… I KNOW! But you liked it!

Arthur:… No I didn't… I mean… maybe I did but…. I like you more… I love you Sue Ellen…

\- Sue Ellen looks down and there are tears in her eyes and she wipes them away.

Arthur:… I only want you Sue Ellen. I'm sorry about what happened but it was an accident.

Sue Ellen: So lets just say you do love me…. And that you didn't want to kiss her….but she kissed you… What if another girl kisses you and you let her just like you let Francine?

Arthur:… It won't happen… I won't let it…. Please Sue Ellen

\- At that moment Buster and Molly come over and Arthur and Sue Ellen just look at the ground as Buster and Molly talk.

Buster: Hey Arthur. Hey Sue Ellen. Listen guys… You two love each other… and something bad happened… but if you love one another you can make your way through this…

Molly: Yeah… It's true. And just because something bad happened doesn't mean you need to take all your time worrying about it happening again. I've made a lot of mistakes before…and I regret them… but I can't take it back.. I can only make up for my wrongs by doing good in the future.

Buster: She's right. So look to the future and forget the past…please?

Molly: That is f you two really love each other that much….

\- And Molly took Buster away as she told him it was time for Arthur and Sue Ellen to make their choice….

Sue Ellen:…

Arthur: …

Sue Ellen: … It really hurt me seeing that Arthur….

Arthur: … I know… I'm sorry…

Sue Ellen: … I just…. It's ok…

Arthur: I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

Sue Ellen: Yes…

\- Sue Ellen hugs Arthur tightly and he holds her back. After a bit she lets go.

Sue Ellen : … I'm sorry too. I got so mad at you… but lets just forgive each other and move on?

Arthur: … That sounds good to me… So you're still my girlfriend?

Sue Ellen: Always….

\- Sue Ellen hugs Arthur and kisses him as he holds her and kisses her back. They make up and then have a nice night at the Valentine Party.

===END of ARTHUR: PERSPECTIVES===

 _The End..._

 _Please REVIEW, Follow, And Favorite._


End file.
